The Wayback Machine
by jbn42
Summary: They'd all but forgotten about the crates of artifacts from other times in history, but then they stumble upon something that reminds them that while they're alone right now, that doesn't mean they'll definitely stay that way forever.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: **Set in the context of my other stories. The relationships are all established, the Sixers are re-integrated into the colony, and the Phoenix Group and Lucas are long gone. I just realized that I've never really ventured down the road related to the crate from the last episode.

**Disclaimer is as usual – no profit, not mine, just borrowing.**

_In this bright future you can't forget your past._ - Bob Marley

The incessant beep of a comm drags Alicia up out of a deep sleep. Nathaniel is draped around her like a hundred-and-seventy-pound blanket, and he appears to be sleeping right through the noise. She just returned from OTG, and he spent the prior day helping the agriculture teams manually harvest some of their new wheat-type grains. They're both exhausted.

She opens her eyes, blinking a few times before struggling to free an arm to reach out for the still-beeping comm on the nightstand. His arms tighten around her, thwarting her efforts, so she resorts to elbowing him in the chest to get him to let go. She hears a soft, "Oof," when she does, but it has the desired effect.

His arms loosen enough for her to reach out and grab the comm. She puts it to her ear and taps it on, noting that the clock on the nightstand indicates that it's about three in the morning. "Washington. This better be good."

Alicia feels a little guilty when she hears the scared-rabbit voice of the private on communications duty at the command center. "Ma'am! I'm sorry for disturbing you and the commander, but we just got a distress call from the northernmost outpost. They've had a slasher attack and need medical assistance."

The words wake her up more fully, and she shakes Nathaniel off completely, sitting up on the edge of the bed. "How many wounded, Private?"

Her words appear to rouse Nathaniel as well, because he pushes up on his elbows and gives her a questioning look. She holds up her hand as the private replies, "Two, ma'am. They got caught outside the outpost fence after dark. The third scientist and their security support are unharmed. One scientist's wounds are pretty minor, but the other is bleeding a lot, and the corporal with them called because he's worried that it's not slowing as much as it should."

Alicia indicates two with her fingers, and she sees him nod out of the corner of her eye. "All right, Private. Please call Dr. Shannon, Lieutenant Guzman and Carter as well, and have them and Mr. Shannon meet us at command. Also, call Sergeant Reilly, and ask her to report to our quarters."

The private responds affirmatively and clicks off, and Alicia sighs, flopping backwards so that her head and shoulders rest on Nathaniel's midsection. Still propped up on his elbows, he looks down at her with a serious expression. "What happened?"

She explains, and he straightens his arms so that he's flat again, one hand reaching down to comb through her messy, unbound hair. He blows out a breath when she's done. "Crap. We're both worn out, but we can't send Guz since Mira just had the baby three weeks ago. Shannon's out too, since we don't like to send both him and the doc out at the same time. Rock, Paper, Scissors to figure out who has to go with Carter and Elisabeth?"

She laughs quietly, closing her eyes. "That doesn't work, Nathaniel. You _always_ choose rock."

He snorts underneath her. "Yes, but you sometimes let me win. That's how I know when you actually want to do what we're shooting over."

She turns her head and looks back up at him, smiling. "I love you."

He brushes her hair out of her eyes. "I love you too. Now, I guess we need to get up. I assume you had the private on duty summon Reilly for babysitting duty?"

Reluctantly getting to her feet, she looks down at him and nods. "Yes. It's somewhat beneath her position at this point, but since I need Carter and Elisabeth at the command center, she's the next best choice. Gracie loves her." Alicia refers to their three-year-old.

He follows her up. "Agreed. And I know Reilly doesn't mind."

They both dress quickly, strapping on their holsters and various weapons out of habit, though the threats inside the colony are basically non-existent these days. They both sit on the edge of the unmade bed to lace up their boots. He finishes first and watches her. When she's done, she leans forward on her elbows, trying but failing to stifle a yawn.

He laughs and rubs her back. "My thoughts exactly, Lieutenant."

He stands up and leaves the room, and she grabs her leather jacket from the hook by their door and shrugs into it. He's out in the living room waiting for her when she emerges from their bedroom with a pillow and blanket. She puts them down on the sofa just as they hear a soft tap at the door, and Alicia steps over and allows a sleepy looking Reilly to enter.

"Thanks for coming over, Laura."

The younger woman yawns, and Alicia and Nathaniel both have to grin at her messy hair, sweatshirt and cotton shorts, paired with heavy socks and unlaced combat boots. "No problem, ma'am, sir."

Nathaniel heads for the door, and Alicia points to the sofa. "Back to sleep, Sergeant. Gracie's still out and probably will be for a few more hours."

Reilly nods and, after kicking off her boots, wordlessly curls up on the sofa under the blanket. Alicia chuckles and follows Nathaniel out, guessing that Reilly will be asleep before Alicia can shut the door.

A few minutes later, they're climbing the stairs of the command center, followed closely by the Shannons and Guz. When they get to the office, they find Carter already there. He's perched on the edge of the conference table and has flopped back on it, eyes closed. Alicia snorts. "Need more beauty sleep, Carter?"

Carter throws his arm over his eyes, and when he replies, his voice drips with sarcasm. "Well, we can't all be as naturally beautiful as you, Wash."

Alicia's snort is even louder at that, and she goes over and sits next to him on the edge the table. Nathaniel chuckles and shakes his head, still amused by the odd rapport shared by the two of them.

The others enter the office, and Alicia bumps Carter to get him to sit up. Jim comes over and sits on the other side of Alicia, while Guz, Elisabeth and Nathaniel stand there watching them. Jim immediately reaches around Alicia to goose Carter in the side, and Carter tries to retaliate. They both get an elbow to the side from Alicia.

Nathaniel clears his throat and crosses his arms across his chest, but Elisabeth and Guz both just laugh. Nathaniel raises an eyebrow at them. "Are you three done?" Alicia grins, and Jim and Carter look sheepish. "Lieutenant, would you like to enlighten everyone on the situation?"

Alicia snaps him a smart-assed salute. "Yes sir."

They all grow more serious when Alicia explains why they're all here in the middle of the night. Elisabeth asks a few questions about the more seriously injured scientist, but Alicia doesn't have the answers. She looks at Guz. "Guz, can you take Elisabeth down to communications?"

Nathaniel nods. "Doc, talk to them out at the outpost, determine what you need, including personnel. We'll sort out the rest of your escort."

Guz and Elisabeth leave, and Nathaniel turns back to the three of them, still sitting on the table. Carter speaks up. "I assume I'm one of the team. At a minimum, I know Guz can't go, mainly because we're all too afraid of Mira to make Guz go OTG right now."

They laugh quietly at that. Alicia shakes her head. "As if he'd be willing to leave her and Gabriel right now anyway."

Jim smiles. "That really is a cute kid."

Guz comes back in. "He is. Lucky boy looks more like his mother than like me." He looks at all of them. "I'm assuming you already know I'm not willing to go yet, not unless it's an absolute necessity."

Alicia hops off the table and goes to his side, looping her arm through his. "We know, my friend. And as Carter noted, we're all too afraid of your dear wife to ask you to."

He chuckles. "Thanks. And I'll tell her. She'll be happy to hear it."

Jim starts to say something, but Nathaniel shakes his head. "Shannon, if you're going to volunteer, save it. Either Wash or I will go. We don't send two parents out at the same time unless we have to. You know that."

Jim sighs and nods. "I figured you'd say that. Understood. I'll hang back with Zoe."

From Guz's side, Alicia looks over at Nathaniel. "Rock?"

He nods. "Scissors, right? You want to go."

She pulls her arm away from Guz and walks over to Nathaniel. "I don't _want_ to go, but Carter and I can both help Elisabeth if needs be. I'm the one that should go."

Nathaniel looks at the others. "Give us the room. Carter, go get geared up and, you know, let Skye know you're going. Shannon, check with Elisabeth to see if she needs anything special. Guz, I know they'll at least need a rhino and a rover in lead. Get Reynolds, Dunham and a couple of privates to go with them. With slashers out there, I don't want them undergunned. Have everyone meet at the gate at oh-five-hundred."

The men agree and beat a hasty retreat, clearly worried that there might be fireworks. They didn't have to be concerned though. Nathaniel turns back to Alicia with a serious expression. "I can go, you know. You're exhausted, and you just got back from OTG."

She shakes her head and reaches up to cup his cheek in her palm. "You're exhausted too, and it was just a day run. I'll be fine. I'll make Carter drive the rover with me and Dunham, and Reynolds can drive the rhino with the doc and the kids and a nurse if the doc brings one."

As if on cue, Alicia's comm goes off. "Alicia, this is Elisabeth, come in?"

She taps it on. "What do you need, Elisabeth?"

"Jim just called and said that he thinks both you and Carter are coming along. Can you confirm?"

"He's right. I'm going to head home to get my gear, and Carter's doing the same, that and telling the wife. Why?"

"If I have the two of you, I think we can go without a nurse. Agreed?"

Alicia nods. "Agreed. We can help with the wounded. OK to leave the rest of your staff here."

"Great. Jim said to meet you at the gate at 5 am?"

"Affirmative, Elisabeth. We'll be on the move as soon as the sun starts to rise."

"I'll see you then. Shannon out."

Nathaniel takes her hand. "Let's go get you geared up."

They head home, making it back in a few minutes. When they quietly enter, they see that Reilly, the pillow and the blanket are missing from the sofa. Exchanging a concerned look, they split up. Nathaniel looks in their bedroom while Alicia heads for Gracie's. Alicia quietly pushes open Gracie's door, which was slightly ajar. The sight that greets her brings a grin to her face.

She hears Nathaniel behind her, and he comes to a stop, huffing out a soft laugh. Reilly is curled up in Gracie's little bed with Gracie spooned in front of her. Reilly is using the pillow from the sofa, and they are both covered with the blanket. The tail of Gracie's stuffed dinosaur peeks out from under the blanket as both of them sleep soundly.

They back quietly from the room, closing the door behind them. When they get to their room, they close the door behind them, and Nathaniel surprises her by spinning her and pressing her back into the door before pressing an intense kiss to her lips. She wraps her arms around him and opens her mouth to twine her tongue with his. A few moments later he pulls back and touches his forehead to hers. "Be careful, all right?"

"Always am." She smiles up at him.

Not wanting to disturb Reilly and Gracie, they get her gear together and she puts on her armor in their room before she goes out and makes some coffee. She pours some into a mug, intending to finish it before they leave from the gate. He gets her a bowl of fruit that she likes, and they head up to the gate, seeing that it's after four. She doesn't like leaving Gracie without saying good-bye, but she also hates to wake her up this early.

By just after five, they have everyone and everything loaded up. She slips into the passenger seat of the rover, and Carter takes the wheel after Dunham gets in the back. As the sun begins to appear on the horizon, Nathaniel leans down to the door opening. "Safe travels, people. Don't need to say it, but call in when you get there."

She reaches up and squeezes his hand where it rests on the doorframe. "We will. Give Gracie a hug for me, and tell her I'll call her tonight for storytime."

He nods. "Yes ma'am." He leans in and presses a kiss to her temple before straightening up and calling up to the men on duty to open the gate. He waves them out and they turn to the north, heading in what they all know is the direction of the Badlands.

After a few minutes with the only sound being the air moving past them as they fly towards the northern outpost, Carter says loudly, "It always feels weird going this way, even though we all know that the Phoenix Group and Lucas are gone."

"I know what you mean." She agrees, and she wraps her arms around herself a little and tries to suppress a yawn.

"Wash."

She looks over at Carter and lifts a questioning eyebrow. "Take a nap," he motions towards the back, "The kid and I will wake you up if something, you know, tries to eat us."

Usually she'd argue, but the day before was long and today will likely be longer. She settles back in the seat. "You better. If something eats us, Nathaniel will be _pissed_." The last thing she hears before dropping off is a chuckle from both Carter and Dunham.

A few hours later, Alicia wakes. They're still moving through the trees, and she looks down at her watch. She rolls her shoulders, but despite the stiffness in them, she feels much better than she did a few hours ago. Carter looks over at her. "Feel better?"

"I do." She smirks at him. "Are we there yet?"

He rolls his eyes and shakes his head. "Halfway."

Another few hours pass before they roll into the fenced area at the outpost. It's early afternoon, and they all pile out of the two vehicles quickly. Elisabeth is the first through the doors of the outpost, followed closely by Alicia and Carter. Carter and Elisabeth go to see to the injured, and Alicia goes to communications to let them know they're here and that she'll check back in shortly.

She goes looking for Carter and Elisabeth then. The young soldier on babysitting duty meets her at the door of the small room where they have the two injured scientists, the third, uninjured one sitting in a chair between them looking distraught.

It's clear that one of the injured, a woman, is hurt but fine. Alicia can see that her arm is wrapped tight, but that she otherwise seems all right. A male scientist, a man she recognizes as one of the lead botanists on Malcolm's staff, looks far worse. His color is bad, and the bandages around his midsection are bloodied.

Carter helps Elisabeth while Alicia stands nearby with the soldier. "Corporal, how did this happen?"

The young man looks embarrassed. "Ma'am, they wanted to check out a night-blooming flower we'd seen nearby. I told them we'd have to get more support first, that I'd call in today. But they got overconfident because we haven't seen any slashers during daylight hours. By the time I realized they were outside after dark, it was too late. I'm sorry, ma'am."

Alicia pats him on the arm. "It's OK, Corporal. If they left without telling you, it's on them. You're here as their protection, not as a warden." She looks at the uninjured scientist, a young woman in training. "Caitlin, right?" The young woman nods. "Go with the corporal and get your things packed up. We're all heading back to Terra Nova right now if we can move the doc here, or first thing in the morning." She looks back at the corporal. "Help Caitlin get everything ready."

The young man looks relieved, and he follows the girl out. "Yes ma'am."

"Lieutenant?" Alicia looks to the bed of the injured female scientist, also in training, and she sees the woman beckon her over. She approaches the bed, a questioning look on her face. "Miss Cartwright, correct?"

The woman blushes. "Yes ma'am. I have something to tell you. Caitlin is worried you'll think I'm making it up or just that I'm certifiable, but ma'am, when we were attacked, I heard voices. _Human_ voices, a man and a woman. The woman sounded frightened and the man was yelling threats, as if he was chasing her. Then, I heard the man's voice screaming."

Alicia looks skeptical. "Miss Cartwright, you had a big scare…"

The woman looks stubborn. "Lieutenant, there were voices. I'd stake my life on it."

With a steady gaze, Alicia sizes the woman up. Nothing in her body language or demeanor indicates that she's making it up or that she's confused. "Which way?"

"Back to the north, straight towards…"

"The Badlands."

"Yes." The woman nods.

"OK, Miss Cartwright, take it easy."

Alicia turns to Carter and Elisabeth. Elisabeth gives her a worried look and motions towards the door. They walk into the hallway. "He's mostly stable, Alicia, but we need to wait until tomorrow to move him. I've got some blood on ice, and I want to transfuse him, build him back up a bit before we go."

Carter nods. "I'm with the doc, Wash. The wound's nasty and deep. It's a miracle it didn't kill him."

"Understood." She proceeds to tell Carter and Elisabeth about what the other scientist told her.

Carter lifts an eyebrow. "She's probably just panicky, Wash. There's no one left out here."

"I know, but she's serious. We need to at least check it out to put her mind at ease." She puts a hand on Carter's arm. "I'll take Mark and Dunham in the rover. We'll just cut out a few klicks and back. Easy peasy."

Elisabeth looks over at the young woman. "She does look distraught."

Carter huffs out a breath. "Well, at least take me with…"

"No." Alicia shakes her head. "Elisabeth needs one of us here. I'm going, you stay. We won't be gone long."

She doesn't leave him any room to argue with her, just turning on her heel and heading out. Dunham and Reynolds are there, keeping an eye on the vehicles. Alicia sees the two privates walking the perimeter. She gets to Dunham and Reynolds. "Want to go for a ride, boys?"

Ten minutes later, they're rolling towards the north, already a few klicks away from the outpost. Reynolds and Dunham, like Carter, expressed skepticism about this, but there is something gnawing at Alicia. Something about the young scientist's story, about her face while telling it, made Alicia certain that they needed to check it out.

"Wash!" Reynolds' voice cuts into her thoughts. She looks over at him, and he points off towards three o'clock. "I just saw something reflective. Might've been some kind of metal?"

She nods and steers the rover in the direction he indicated. A moment later she slams on the brakes. They peer through the windshield at the unexpected sight in front of them. It's a man, dead, clearly mauled and partially eaten by predators, likely the same slashers that attacked their people. "Dunham, Mark, cover me."

She hops out, gun drawn, and she approaches the mangled, destroyed body. The sight makes her brow furrow, as she looks down at the weapon next to the body. It's an old handgun, what she thinks might actually be a flintlock pistol, the kind she remembers reading about being used in duels and the like. Her eyes travel to his clothing, and she can tell that it's an old Earth style, maybe as old as the late 18th or early 19th century, which would fit with the pistol.

"Wash, what the hell?"

She looks up to see Mark hovering over her, staring at the corpse. "I don't know." She starts to say something when a crashing sound from the bushes make them all raise their rifles. Alicia says, "Fall back to the rover, now." She quickly bends and grabs the pistol, and she backs towards their vehicle as the crashing gets closer.

But then, Alicia hears something that makes her freeze. "Help me, please! Help!" It's a woman's voice with what sounds like an English accent similar to Elisabeth's, though somehow more formal. A second later, a young woman, no more than twenty years old, bursts out of the trees. She's crying and filthy, and her arms and face are covered in scrapes and scratches. Long, blonde hair frames her face, falling out of what once was probably a neat bun.

The oddest part of the very odd moment is her clothing. She's wearing a dress, empire waist, with elbow-length sleeves and a simple, straight skirt that nearly drags the ground. The girl stops, her eyes sweeping quickly from Reynolds to Dunham to Alicia. When her eyes land on Alicia, she almost visibly relaxes, and she all but throws herself at Alicia.

Alicia hands her rifle and the pistol to Mark, and she lets the girl cling to her. As she does, she feels her begin to shake, and then Alicia feels the girl begin to sob against her. She looks up to see the two men staring. "Dunham, Mark, eyes out for predators. There'll be time to stare later."

Suitably chastised, they both look sheepish and go back to watching the tree line. Alicia looks down at the girl clinging to her like moss on a rock. "Miss? Was anything chasing you?" She continues to cry, so Alicia tries again. "It's important, Miss. I know you're frightened, but I need to know if anything was chasing you."

The girl's arms tighten around Alicia, but she seems to get the tears under control. "No, nothing was chasing me, not since the night, Mrs.," the girl hesitates, looking up at Alicia with red-rimmed light blue eyes. "I am terribly sorry, I do not know your name."

Alicia almost laughs at the formality. "Just call me Lieutenant Washington." She puts her hands on the girl's upper arms and gently pushes her back half a step. "What's your name?"

All of the color, what little she had, seems to be draining out of the girl's face. When she replies, her voice is barely a whisper. "Caroline, Caroline Mary Ashford." She stares up at Alicia. "Where are we? I want to go home. Please help me go home." The tears form in the girl's eyes again, and Alicia's heart breaks just a little. But then, she has to lunge forward as the girl's eyes roll up in her head and she faints dead away.

Alicia manages to catch her before she hits the ground, dropping to her knees under the dead weight. She looks down at the unconscious girl in her arms and then up at Dunham and Reynolds, who still appear to be in shock. "Well, this one is going to be fun to report back."


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: **Set in the context of my other stories. The relationships are all established, the Sixers are re-integrated into the colony, and the Phoenix Group and Lucas are long gone. I just realized that I've never really ventured down the road related to the crate from the last episode.

This is pretty transitional, but it felt necessary. : ) It's also really, really long for one of my chapters, but I had fun with it. More to come…

**Disclaimer is as usual – no profit, not mine, just borrowing.**

_For time and the world do not stand still. Change is the law of life. And those who look only to the past or the present are certain to miss the future._ - John F. Kennedy

Alicia looks down at the girl in her arms, huffing out a breath. "Mark, a little help here?"

Reynolds jumps forward, scooping the girl up. "Sorry, Wash."

She gets to her feet and heads for the rover followed by Reynolds and Dunham. "It's OK, kid." She climbs in the back of the rover, and Reynolds gives her a funny look. She holds out her arms. "Mark, she needs to be with me if she wakes up. Didn't you see that she looked at both of you and then headed straight for me?"

He nods and passes the still-unconscious girl to Alicia. "Right. Good point." He climbs in the driver's seat and Dunham in the passenger side.

"Stay alert, Dunham, the slashers may still be around." The young man nods, and Alicia looks down to focus on the girl, Caroline, as the rover starts to move. She runs a gentle hand through her hair almost unconsciously, her heart aching for her, knowing that the chances of them getting her home are slim to none.

She hears Reynolds' voice sound in her ear, a private channel over comms. "Is she OK, Wash?"

She drops her ear to her shoulder to tap on her comm. "I don't know, kid. Would you be?"

He sighs over the comm signal. "Probably not."

"Call ahead to Elisabeth, Mark. I need her out there, because I need her checked out, in particular for infections or viruses. And tell Carter I said to keep his distance. I think men might freak her out."

They're closing in on the outpost when the girl begins to stir. Alicia braces herself, knowing she might panic, especially based on Alicia's guess that she likely comes from a time pre-dating motorized vehicles. A second later, Alicia's concern is confirmed. The girl sits straight up and begins to struggle, looking around frantically.

"Caroline, it's all right. You're safe. I promise." Alicia keeps a loose grip on the girl, but she gives her a little slack so she doesn't harm herself.

The girl turns wide, frightened eyes to her, but Alicia sees a wave of recognition in her eyes. "L, L-, Lieutenant?"

Alicia nods. "That's right. Lieutenant Washington, Alicia. Just call me Alicia."

They pull into the outpost, and Elisabeth is waiting for them with a concerned look on her face. Mark jumps out to allow Alicia and Caroline out. When Alicia stands, she quickly says to Mark, "Go back and get the dead man. We need to contain any potential diseases from their time. See if they have any plastic sheeting here. If not, take fabric. We either need to burn the body here or bring it back to Terra Nova. That'll be up to the doc."

Reynolds goes off in search of the plastic, and Alicia turns to help the girl from the back of the rover. She struggles out and stands. Seeing the fences and the young soldiers there, she shrinks into Alicia's side. "It's OK. They're my men. They won't hurt you, I promise." She looks towards the outpost door. "Elisabeth?"

Elisabeth approaches, her eyes widening as she sees Caroline. "Oh my God." She then shakes her head and appears to try to regain some composure. "Hello there. My name is Doctor Elisabeth Shannon. Welcome."

"Thank you." The girl looks confused, eyes casting back and forth between Elisabeth and Alicia. They finally land on Alicia and stay there. "Your men? You are in charge, and she is a doctor? A medical physician? Women are allowed to be leaders and physicians? What kind of place is this? Where am I?"

Alicia and Elisabeth exchange a glance, and Alicia in particular is surprised by the outburst. "Caroline, let's go inside. We have a lot to tell you, to explain, but it's complicated and will likely be hard for you to understand."

The young woman blushes lightly. "I apologize for my tone."

Alicia puts a gentle hand on her arm. "Caroline, you have nothing to apologize for." They guide the young woman inside. "Elisabeth, I need to call Nathaniel, but let's use your portable scanner first. I'm concerned about anything infectious."

Elisabeth nods. "Agreed. We can't bring her back to the colony until we check."

They take the girl to an unoccupied room and have her sit on a cot. Alicia looks at Elisabeth. "Do you need to go check on the doc? Carter would call if he needed help, but just in case? And let Miss Cartwright know that she isn't crazy."

When Elisabeth leaves, Caroline asks meekly, "There are other doctors here?"

Alicia grabs a chair and pulls it over. She's about to turn it around and straddle it backwards when she realizes that doing so might shock the young woman. She just sits normally. "Not medical. He's a botanist, studies…"

"Plants." Her voice is quiet. "Do all of the women dress like you and carry weapons?" She indicates the gun strapped to Alicia's thigh and the knife on her ankle. It occurs to Alicia that Elisabeth also carries a pulse pistol on her leg now, the holster a gift from Alicia, when they're OTG.

"No. I'm second in command of our military. There are other women in the service, but women also are scientists, medical workers, teachers, merchants, and some stay at home with their children." She smiles. "And the men run the same gamut. Elisabeth is only armed because we're away from home – you've seen what's out here."

Caroline's eyes widened as Alicia spoke. She looks down, and then she looks up and asks, "Where is the doctor from? Her name, it sounds Irish, but her accent sounds more like London. I do not believe I have ever seen a Londoner or Irishwoman with such coloring. Do you know of her family?"

Alicia blinks at the question, not sure how to respond. Elisabeth lets her off the hook, though. "Sri Lankan. My background is Sri Lankan." She comes over and sits on the bed next to Caroline. "I was born and raised in London, but the hospitals and medical schools I went to and worked in were in the United States."

Now Caroline blinks. "America?"

"Yes." Elisabeth nods. "That is where I met my husband, Jim, and gained my Irish last name." She holds up a small scanner. "This won't hurt at all. I'm just going to touch it to your skin briefly, and then run it up and down hovering over you."

She nods, but she looks very nervous. Appearing to try to distract herself, she looks at Alicia. "And you, Lieutenant? What of your family?"

Alicia winces slightly. "My parents are long gone. I also grew up in the states, but I was mostly on my own by fourteen." She looks at Elisabeth. "How does she look?"

"Good. No viruses or infections, but we'll need to destroy her clothing to be on the safe side." She looks at Caroline, who appears shocked. "I'm sorry, my dear. I know this is likely very difficult for you to absorb. I think you're very close to the age of my daughter Maddy. I'd hate to think of her in this position."

Alicia stands, and, in what appears to be an automatic response, Caroline stands as well. Shaking her head and smiling, Alicia motions to the bed. "You can keep your seat. Elisabeth, I'm going to go call this into Nathaniel. I'm guessing he'll have the Bug around too, so it might take a while."

"A bug? Nathaniel?" The girl sinks back down, looking more confused.

Alicia and Elisabeth exchange a quick smile. Alicia puts a hand on Caroline's shoulder. "The Bug is my little girl's nickname. Strange, I know. Her name is Gracie, and she's three. Nathaniel, Nathaniel Taylor, is my husband, but he's also the leader of our people and the head of the military," she looks back at Elisabeth, "I'll be back as quickly as I can."

As Alicia walks away, she has to swallow a laugh at the next stream of questions from their young guest. "She is a mother? And her husband is your leader? And I thought she said her name was Washington, but she said the leader's name is Taylor? And is she not too old to have a child so young?"

She's tempted to stand in the hallway and listen Elisabeth attempt to respond to those – especially that last one – but she knows she needs to call Nathaniel. As she heads for communications, she hears Carter's voice. "Wash!"

She turns to see him hurrying towards her. She beckons to him to walk with her. "Carter, shouldn't you be with our patient?"

"He's stable, and the blood transfusion is helping considerably. He's OK. But Wash," he takes her arm, getting her to stop and look at him, "What the hell do you think this means?"

She sighs. "I don't know, Carter. They may be the only ones to come through. But the man Reynolds and Dunham are bringing back was armed and looked to be wearing a uniform of some sort, and to be honest, Caroline hasn't asked about him."

"Caroline?"

"Caroline Mary Ashford, our guest," before he can ask, she goes on, "She's scared and confused, but outside of cuts and bruises, she seems all right. I'm keeping it to women right now because, if my guess is right just based on her clothes and on the pistol the man had, she's from late 18th or early 19th century England," she gives him a self-deprecating half-smile, "I've read enough Jane Austen to know that the societal norms were _very_ different back then, especially with gender roles. Elisabeth and I have already blown her mind by being a doctor and being in charge, respectively."

He holds up his hands. "OK. But you know we're going to be around her for the ride back, right?"

She nods. "I do. I just want to give her a little time, Carter. Now if you'll excuse me, I get to go try to explain this to Nathaniel."

Carter laughs. "Have fun with that, little sister. Tell him I said hi."

She shoots an obscene gesture at him, making him laugh harder. Grinning and shaking her head, she keeps going towards communications. A short time later, she hears Nathaniel's voice over the line. "How are things there, Alicia? I assume that since we're just now hearing from you, you won't be heading back until the morning?"

"Affirmative, Nathaniel. We needed to transfuse Doctor Scott to get him stabilized, but…" she hesitates, not even sure how to explain her afternoon.

"What is it, Alicia?" His voice suddenly sounds concerned.

She takes a deep breath. "You know those crates of stuff from other times in Earth's history?"

"Yes. I haven't thought about those in a long time. What about them?"

"I have an idea about how some of that stuff got here, and I have an idea of when and where they came from."

"That's cryptic, but I'll bite. What are you thinking?"

"I'm thinking they came from early 19th century England. I'm thinking that because we found a few more…things…from that time."

"What did you find and where?"

"It was in the woods north of the outpost, heading towards the Badlands, and we found a dead man, his flintlock pistol, and the woman I think he was chasing."

"What makes you think he was chasing her?"

"I don't know, but I'm going to ask her soon."

"What? She's alive?" His voice is full of disbelief.

"And kicking, so to speak. She's young, maybe twenty, very proper, very scared, even more confused, and her name is Caroline Mary Ashford."

"OK, Alicia. I need you to start at the beginning."

She does, and almost fifteen minutes later, he blows out a breath. "That poor girl. Even if we could find the portal she came through, I doubt we could re-engineer the technology to send her home."

"I need to find out if that man was chasing her, Nathaniel, because if he was…"

"More might follow, if only by accident."

"Yes. They wouldn't pose a tactical risk to us unless about a thousand of them came through, but they do pose biological risk. There were diseases back then that we don't even immunize for anymore, Nathaniel. Things that we'd eradicated decades ago. Miss Ashford is clean, but we're going to burn her clothes. Mark and Dunham are bringing back the man's body, as we'll need to test and then destroy that too." She rubs the back of her neck with one hand. "What are we going to do with her, Nathaniel?"

"We'll find someone to take her in for now. I have one idea."

"The Shannons."

He chuckles. "Great minds think alike. They know how to handle young people, and since Josh moved in with Hunter, Max and Tasha and Maddy married Reynolds, they have an empty room. Mention it to the doc, and I'll get Shannon and Guz here to brief them. After that, we'll have to talk to her more, see if there's anything she'd like to learn to do."

She nods and changes topics. "How was Gracie this morning?"

He sighs. "She didn't like that you weren't here when she woke up, but I promised her a bedtime story tonight. I pretty much told her you'd be back tomorrow, so it would just be a good surprise if you got back tonight. She's at school now, went surprisingly easily."

"OK. I'll get the video feed set up for tonight. We've been reading _The Velveteen Rabbit_ at bedtime, and I have it on my plex. I'll read more of it to her tonight."

"Can I listen too?" She can almost hear the smile in his voice.

"If you behave." She smiles too.

"Will do my best. See you tonight, Alicia. Love you."

"Love you too, Nathaniel. Washington out."

A short time later, she finds the young woman, Caitlin, sitting on her bunk in a section of a large sleeping area set aside for women. Miss Cartwright, who Alicia thinks is named Leah, is also there, stretched out on her own bunk and cradling her injured arm. They look up when she approaches, both moving to stand. Alicia holds up her hands, motioning to them to stay down.

"First, Miss Cartwright, Leah, I'm guessing you've heard about our guest?"

The young woman nods. "The corporal came and told us. I'm so glad I said something."

Alicia smiles a little. "So am I. Thank you for doing so. She'd surely be dead if she'd been out there on her own much longer. She's definitely not from a more modern time – what kind of clothes do the two of you have? We need to destroy hers just in case she brought any bacteria or viruses with her. It's probably too late anyway, but we don't want to bring anything dangerous back to Terra Nova. I'm guessing no one has a dress, which is what I imagine she'd prefer, but do you have anything that isn't terribly fitted and will cover her up well? She's about the same size as both of you."

Caitlin sits up straighter. "I have some soft sweats and a long-sleeved t-shirt. We'll have to see what we can do about shoes. I'm a 7, and I have some trainers she could use." She jumps up to pull out the clothing, clean underwear and a pair of socks as well as what looks like a toiletry bag.

Leah pipes in, "I'm an 8, and I also have some trainers with me."

Caitlin gathers the two pairs of shoes to try and hands them along with the other items to Alicia. "Though it might freak her out, maybe she'd want a shower? My soap, shampoo, comb and brush are in there, and there are towels in the restroom."

"Thanks, Caitlin. I'll get this back to you later."

"No problem, Lieutenant. Can we," she hesitates, "Can we come by and see her later?"

"We'll see. I don't want to overwhelm her, because if we take her back to Terra Nova tomorrow, it's going to be a lot."

"Yes ma'am. Just let us know?"

Alicia nods. "I will. Thank you both." She heads back to the small bedroom where Elisabeth is with Caroline, stopping to find Reynolds along the way to ask him to set up the video for her call to Gracie later.

The door to the room where Elisabeth and Caroline are is closed, so Alicia raps lightly on it. Elisabeth calls out to ask who it is, and when Alicia identifies herself, she hears a quiet, "Come in."

Alicia enters, turning and closing the door behind her. She sees that Elisabeth has set up a curtained area, and Elisabeth emerges with a sack in hand. "All of her tests are clear. She's not carrying anything that will harm us." She holds up the sack. "Her dress and underthings. She's wrapped up in a big blanket right now."

"Do you want to take them to Mark? I have clothes for her and things she can use to shower if she wants to."

Elisabeth nods. "She's pretty upset. I had to tell her about the portal and that…"

"We probably can't get her home?"

Elisabeth looks troubled. "Yes. Poor thing is in shock, I think."

Alicia puts a comforting hand on her arm. "OK. Go ahead. Can you get all the men except Carter and Doctor Scott the other end of the outpost? I don't want her to have to deal with seeing men when I take her to the bathroom. Just tell Carter to keep the door shut next door."

Elisabeth turns to go, but she stops, her voice soft. "Alicia?" At Alicia's questioning look, she goes on, "When we get back, with Josh moved out, we can, I mean, I have to talk to Jim, but…she's not even eighteen, Alicia."

Alicia reaches out and hugs Elisabeth to her. "Nathaniel and I both thought of that too. We were hoping you'd be willing."

"I am. Jim will take one look at her, and he will be too. She'll remind him of Maddy." She steps away. "She reminds _me_ of Maddy. So curious and innocent. And Zoe will love her. I'll get the men moved and go call Jim. I'm sure Taylor has briefed him by now."

Turning, Alicia approaches the curtained area. "Caroline?"

The girl sniffles. "Come in, Lieutenant."

Alicia comes in with the clothes and other items. "Caroline, I told you to call me Alicia. The title isn't necessary. Alicia or Wash, short for Washington, is fine."

She's looking down. "I cannot go home, can I? That is what Doctor Shannon said."

Alicia squats down in front of her, and she looks up to meet Alicia's eyes, her face streaked with tears. A wave of maternal protectiveness washes over Alicia. "I'm sorry, sweetheart. I wish we could do it, but we don't know where your portal was, when it will open again, or how to make it go the other way."

Alicia moves to sit next to her and is surprised when the girl whimpers a little and turns to hug Alicia. "What am I going to do? I do not want to be a burden."

"Don't worry about that. We'll help you find something to do, and we'll find you a place to live, likely with a family."

"With you?"

Alicia's heart breaks a little, and she's also surprised at how much the girl has taken to her. "Likely not, sweetie, only because we don't have the space. Our home is only two bedrooms, one for us and the other for Gracie."

"I understand." She sits up straighter and wipes at her eyes. "I am sorry. I usually am more composed."

Alicia laughs quietly. "I can't imagine being even a little composed in your situation." She stands up. "I have Elisabeth clearing the men out. I don't have a skirt or dress for you, but I found some clothes from one of the other women that are modest. We'll have to work on shoes for you, not sure what size you need. Now, would you like to get cleaned up? And do you need to use a bathroom?"

The girl nods and gathers her blanket around herself. Alicia picks up the clothing and motions to her to follow. As they walk, the girl huffs out a breath. "Lieut-, er, Wash, what is a bathroom?"

Alicia's laugh is louder this time. "I'll show you."

Forty-five minutes later, Alicia leads a freshly scrubbed and dressed Caroline towards the kitchen. Elisabeth is there, preparing some food for the three of them. She looks up when they enter, smiling. "The others got themselves some food and retreated to the barracks."

Caroline looks embarrassed. "It is all right. The others can come in, including the young men. I imagine I will have to get accustomed to being around them, will I not?"

Alicia nods. "You will. We're a little outnumbered in the colony, but not by too much."

Elisabeth motions to a dining table. "You two sit. I just made some sandwiches from what was in the kitchen, and there are some cookies and some fruit." Alicia gets them each a glass of water and goes to the table, followed by Caroline.

The tray of food Elisabeth brings over is large and well-loaded, and there are four plates and silverware. "Elisabeth, how hungry do you think we are?"

She laughs as she fixes herself a plate. "I'm taking mine to go. I thought the first male we could let her talk to should be Carter. He's been sitting with Doctor Scott all day, and I imagine he's hungry. And being around you," she nods to Caroline, "Will keep him from acting too grumpy."

Alicia smiles. "Good idea. Thanks, Elisabeth."

"Anytime, dears." She takes her plate and goes.

After preparing a plate for each of them, Alicia almost laughs out loud at the way Caroline eyes the food suspiciously. "It's just meat, bread, some lettuce and probably a spread of some kind. It's good, I promise. And at least the fruit is apple. I'm guessing you've seen apples?"

Caroline gives her a small smile and nod, so Alicia picks up her sandwich and takes a bite. Once again, Caroline looks shocked. Alicia puts her sandwich down, and, after wiping her mouth, explains, "You pick it up with your hands, but if you prefer, you can try to use the knife and fork. Might be a little challenging, though."

Alicia goes back to her sandwich, and out of the corner of her eye, she sees Caroline do the same, taking a dainty bite. She almost laughs when she sees the young woman's eyes widen slightly before taking a larger bite and then another. "Good?"

Caroline blushes lightly and nods. "I did not realize how hungry I was. I cannot even recall the last time I ate."

Alicia puts her food down again. "Caroline, can I ask you something?"

"Certainly. With all you have done for me, I owe you nothing less than candor."

"Wow. If we get this one together with the middle Shannon, they'll vastly improve our grammar." The women both jump slightly at the sound of a man's voice, Caroline drawing herself in and leaning towards Alicia as they both look up to see Carter standing there.

He obviously notices the girl's reaction, as he holds his hands up in a conciliatory manner. "I'm sorry, ladies. I didn't mean to startle you. I do that to Skye all the time too. If I do it more than once in a day, I know I'll spend that night relegated to the couch." He approaches the table and gives a little bow. "Miss Ashford, I'm Carter Mitchell. You can just call me Carter."

Alicia motions to the chair, shaking her head in irritation as she puts a reassuring hand on Caroline's back. "You and Nathaniel. I keep telling him that if he doesn't stop sneaking up on me, I'm going to put a bell on him. He knows I'm bluffing, though, since he's been doing it for over twenty years."

Carter chuckles and takes a sandwich. He looks over at Caroline. "I really am sorry for startling you, Miss Ashford. I didn't mean to."

"Please do not worry, I am fine." She smiles hesitantly. "Who is Skye? Such a lovely name."

He grins. "Skye is the poor girl who was crazy enough to become my wife last year. You'll meet her when we go back to the colony. She works in the clinic with Doc Shannon."

"Is she also a physician?"

He shakes his head. "No, at least not yet. We don't have formal medical schools and stuff like that anymore, but she's sort of apprenticing with the doc. I think she wants to become a doctor at some point, though."

"Do you have any children?" Alicia smiles a little, glad that the young woman is relaxing a little and also enjoying the uncomfortable look on Carter's face.

"Not yet. Hopefully soon." He winks at Alicia, and she rolls her eyes.

As Carter grabs some food for himself, Alicia gets serious again. "Caroline, especially now that Carter's here, I did have some questions for you." At the girl's curious expression, Alicia explains, "Carter and I are both trained as what we call field medics – we can triage and provide emergency medical treatment when we're away from home, trained mainly for battle situations, but we're both part of security for the colony."

She looks a little confused, but after a moment, she nods. "Ask your questions, Lieutenant."

"The man we found. He looked to be an officer of some sort. Who was he, Caroline?"

"Was? He is dead, then?" At Alicia's nod, she sighs. "He was a constable from Falmouth, in Cornwall."

"And how did you both end up here? What was happening right before you found yourself here?" Alicia presses her gently, but tears still spring to the girl's eyes.

"He was chasing me. I ran, ran to the beach, thinking to throw myself into the sea. I instead found myself in the forest." Her voice is barely a whisper.

Carter puts his food down, and he and Alicia trade a worried glance. Alicia puts a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Caroline, what was going on? Start at the beginning."

She takes a shaky breath and looks down at the table. "I am almost eighteen. My mother passed when I was a young child, and my father raised me alone. He was a professor at Oxford, a teacher of the sciences. I spent most of my childhood in his office or the library." She wipes away a few tears. "He passed last year, and my extended family, a rather horrid aunt, was attempting to force me into marriage with my third cousin."

She looks up at them, blinking. "He was even more horrid than my aunt, more than twenty-five years my senior, lecherous and a drunk. He always smelt of whisky. But he had money, and my aunt was convinced that I should be married off so that they need not support me."

She looks back down. "I refused. I told them I would rather work as a governess or tutor for my entire life and die a spinster than marry that awful man. He did not like my response. He came to my father's house where I was still residing with our housekeeper and butler, and he attempted to assault me." Her voice is back to a whisper. "I ran from him, ran towards the stables thinking to take my horse and escape him."

Alicia sees Carter's hands ball into fists, and she puts a restraining hand on his arm. "Caroline, what happened to get you targeted by the constables?"

"He was inebriated. He chased me into the stables, followed closely by the housekeeper and butler. He was running, and he fell, impaling himself on a pitchfork we used for the hay for the animals. He died there. It was awful, but the constable believed us that it was an accident."

She takes a deep breath, and Alicia waits to see if she goes on. After a moment, she does. "But then, his family got involved, and they insisted that I hated him and must have lured him to his death somehow. They were very rich, and I believe it possible that they bribed the constables. I was terrified. My housekeeper was in town and heard the constables talking, and she came home immediately. She and the butler, also her husband, sent me to their family in Cornwall, at Falmouth."

"A few weeks after I arrived, the constable you saw came. I ran away, as I said, intending to throw myself into the sea." She looks back up with more tears in her eyes. "I did not intend to harm him, I swear. I just did not want him as my husband. I had no one left, nowhere to go. Please believe me."

Alicia hugs her awkwardly from the chair she sits in. "I do, we do, Caroline."

Carter's voice is nearly a growl when he asks, "He didn't hurt you, did he? You said he tried. Did he succeed?"

"No, I swear, he did not. I have not been shamed in that way."

"Shamed?" Alicia pulls back in surprise. "Caroline, if he had, the only shame would be his, not yours. In our time, if a man forces himself upon a woman, it is the man who will become the shamed, not the victim. He would also spend some quality time in jail."

"Truly?" The young woman looks relieved.

Carter nods. "Truly. And he'd only make it to jail if someone didn't kill…"

"Carter!" Alicia cuts him off, releasing Caroline and thumping Carter on the arm.

He shrugs and rubs his arm where she hit him. "What? You know it's true."

"Just because something is true doesn't mean you have to broadcast it!"

Caroline giggles, making them both look at her in surprise. She grins, the first full smile they've seen from her. "Are the two of you siblings? Though you do not favor one another, you quarrel as if you are brother and sister."

Alicia rolls her eyes while Carter smirks. She shakes her head. "Sometimes we definitely act like we are."

They sit and talk for a while until Alicia sits up and looks at her watch. "Damn, I need to go call Terra Nova."

Carter grins. "Story time?"

With a nod, Alicia stands. "Yes. We're reading _The Velveteen Rabbit._ Carter, can you walk Caroline to her room?"

The girl pipes up, "May I come with you? I do not want to impose, but I love to hear reading aloud. My father used to read to me."

Alicia thinks for a moment. "Yes, but you'll need to stay out of sight at least at first. I don't know what Nathaniel told Gracie about you, if anything."

She smiles again. "Thank you, and thank you, Mr. Mitchell, for sharing our table."

"You're very welcome, Miss Ashford, but please, call me Carter."

She blushes slightly. "I apologize. I am used to formality, no matter how awkward it is. I will call you Carter if you call me Caroline."

He nods and actually pats the young woman on the shoulder. "Deal, Caroline." He looks at Alicia. "Tell the Bug Uncle Carter says good night."

"Will do." Alicia motions to Caroline. "Come with me."

A few minutes later, Alicia is in front of the video feed, Caroline off to her right. She flips a few switches and the screen comes to life. She hears Caroline's intake of breath and has to swallow a smile. She'd explained the video as best as she could, but it was pretty far out of the girl's realm of understanding.

Suddenly, a miniature near-carbon copy of Alicia appears, her blue eyes wide and curly black hair up in pigtails. "Mama!" She shakes a tiny finger at the camera. "You weft without saying good-bye to Gwacie. Not very nice!"

Alicia stifles a laugh, and she tries to look remorseful. "I know, Bug, but it was really early, and you and Auntie Laura were still asleep."

She crosses her little arms and huffs out a dramatic breath. "Dat's what Daddy said too."

"See, Bug, I told you." Alicia smiles as she hears Nathaniel's drawl, and he picks Gracie up and puts her in his lap. "How are things out there, Alicia?"

As Gracie giggles, Alicia looks over and sees Caroline's eyes transfixed on the screen. She looks back at Nathaniel and Gracie. "They're OK, Nathaniel. Did you tell the Bug?"

He nods. "I told her you made a new friend for us."

"Mama, I talk to her? Gwacie wike new fuh-riends." Gracie literally bounces in Nathaniel's lap.

Alicia grins, and she looks over to see Caroline with a small smile on her face. She winks at Nathaniel and inclines her head slightly towards Caroline, and he nods, clearly getting her meaning. "Well today is your lucky day, little Bug." She turns the camera so that it focuses on both of them.

Gracie's eyes get even wider, if that's possible. "Hi new fuh-riend! I'm Gwace Ai, um, Ai-ani, Taywor. You very pwetty! What's your name?"

The girl smiles shyly. "Thank you, and I am Caroline Mary Ashford, Miss Grace. You are very pretty too, with hair just like your mother's."

Gracie nods solemnly. "Yes. But my eyes are wike Daddy's."

Looking directly at Nathaniel for the first time, she says, "Yes, I see that Miss Grace. Sir."

"Miss Ashford, feel free to call me Taylor. Most people do." His smile is gentle, as if he can sense how shy she is. "Welcome to the very distant past, young lady."

"Thank you, sir, er, Taylor. I am grateful to your people for being so kind to me and for saving me in the woods."

"Mama, stowy time! Pwease?"

Alicia chuckles, not surprised that Gracie is ready for the story, as it's very nearly her bedtime. "All right, little Bug. Now where were we?"

Gracie sits up straight. "The skin horse!"

"That's right," she and Nathaniel exchange a smile before Alicia begins to read. _"The Skin Horse had lived longer in the nursery than any of the others. He was so old that his brown coat was bald in patches and showed the seams underneath, and most of the hairs in his tail had been pulled out to string bead necklaces. He was wise, for he had seen a long succession of mechanical toys arrive to boast and swagger, and by-and-by break their mainsprings and pass away, and he knew that they were only toys, and would never turn into anything else. For nursery magic is very strange and wonderful, and only those playthings that are old and wise and experienced like the Skin Horse understand all about it…"_

Alicia sees Caroline curl up in her chair, listening intently, and Gracie does the same in Nathaniel's lap. Twenty minutes later, both of the girls are asleep. Alicia marks the spot and powers down her plex. She looks at Nathaniel and says softly, "I'm going to get this one to bed, and then I'm going to type up a report on my plex. There are things you need to know, as more could follow. Will there be someone on call to forward it to you?"

He nods. "Yes. I'll alert them to watch for it. I'll miss you tonight, Alicia."

She smiles and offers quietly, "I'll miss you too. I love you, Nathaniel. Good night."

"Love you too, Alicia. Good night. Terra Nova out."

She powers down the equipment and turns to see a sleepy looking Caroline watching her. "He is not what I expected. I expected someone hard and cold, as with the military men I have known. He is not."

"You're right. He isn't. But don't tell anyone. He has kind of a scary reputation, and he likes it that way – helps keep the young soldiers in line." Alicia helps her up, and they head towards the room where they had Caroline earlier. Carter and Elisabeth are staying with Doctor Scott, so Alicia and Caroline will have the room to themselves while the others bunk down in the barracks.

As they near the room after another bathroom break, Caroline asks, "He is older than you are. How long have you known him?"

Alicia smiles a little. "Since I was your age. It's been over twenty years." They enter their room, and Alicia kicks off her boots and sits on an empty bed. Caroline removes her shoes too and slips under the blanket on her bed.

"But your child, she is three?" She looks confused.

"When I first met Nathaniel, he was married. For years, I was more like a member of his family than anything else. He and his wife, Ayani, just kind of adopted me." Before Caroline can ask, Alicia says, "Ayani was killed over fifteen years ago. Their son, Lucas, is also gone. Nathaniel and I have loved each other for some time, but we've only been married for a little over four years."

"Little Gracie is named for his late wife, is she not?"

"Yes, for Ayani and for my mother, Grace." The girl's eyes are closing rapidly, so Alicia gets up and turns out the lights, so that the only illumination in the room is Alicia's plex. She sits back down and watches the girl sleep for a moment, and then she quickly types out the report for Nathaniel, recounting Caroline's story and getting angry all over again. She notes in the report that she's concerned that people searching for the dead constable might find themselves here.

She sends the encrypted report to Reynolds and asks him to send it to Nathaniel and asks him to let the female scientists to come by to meet Caroline in the morning. She gets a message a moment later that he's doing so, so Alicia settles down to sleep.

A few hours later, she's awakened by a whimpering sound. She sits up, blinking, almost jumping out of her skin when she sees Caroline standing there, face streaked with tears and the blanket around her soldiers. "I am sorry, I had a terrible dream. My cousin, the one who died, was here and trying again to force himself upon me. May I move my bed nearer to yours?"

Alicia's heart breaks again, but instead of saying yes, she scoots over in her own bed and lifts the covers. "Come here."

The girl blinks a few times, but then she scrambles into the bed, practically burrowing into Alicia's side. Alicia wraps her arms around her, and within seconds she feels her relax into sleep. After a long while just sliding a comforting hand through the girl's hair, Alicia falls back to sleep, fantasizing about doing great bodily harm to the people who treated this innocent child badly.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: **Set in the context of my other stories. The relationships are all established, the Sixers are re-integrated into the colony, and the Phoenix Group and Lucas are long gone. I just realized that I've never really ventured down the road related to the crate from the last episode.

**Disclaimer is as usual – no profit, not mine, just borrowing.**

_Each friend represents a world in us, a world possibly not born until they arrive, and it is only by this meeting that a new world is born._ - Anais Nin

Alicia wakes up at her usual time the next morning to find Caroline curled into a little ball next to her in the small bed. She furrows her brow, worried about the nightmare the girl had last night. She knows she needs to mention it to Elisabeth, in particular before she and Jim ask her to come and stay with them.

Sighing, Alicia carefully gets out of the bed, pulling the covers up to Caroline's shoulder. The girl still stirs, but Alicia says softly, "Go back to sleep, little one. We'll be nearby if you need us." Surprisingly, the girl nods and settles back down.

As she slips out of the room, Alicia grabs her hair tie and comm off of the nightstand. She doesn't bother with her boots or gun, knowing she'll be back soon. Elisabeth is coming out of the injured man's room at the same time Alicia emerges. "Good morning, Elisabeth. How is our patient?" Alicia motions with her head towards the common areas.

She smiles, and they start walking towards the bathrooms. "Good morning to you, and he's far better. Completely stable, and he's woken up twice. How was Caroline? I meant to tell you that I did talk to Jim. He's fine with her coming to stay with us."

"Elisabeth, you should know that she had a bad nightmare last night. Did Carter get you up to speed?" At Elisabeth's solemn nod, she goes on, "I just think you need to be fully aware of what you're signing up for. She dreamed about the man who tried to rape her. She was terrified and ended up crawling into bed with me."

Elisabeth stops, shaking her head. "That poor child." She looks up at Alicia. "All the more reason for her to come and stay with us. I'm already familiar, and Jim loves to be over-protective. Zoe will love her too. We're perfect for her."

"OK, Elisabeth. I just wanted you to know." She smirks. "Gracie will be mad. I bet she'll want her to live with us."

With a smile and a hand on Alicia's arm, Elisabeth points out something Alicia didn't realize was obvious. "Given how attached you already are, I'm pretty sure you and Nathaniel would have a new live-in nanny if you had a third bedroom."

Alicia blinks, nodding. "It's weird, Elisabeth. I'm not often like this, and if we had the space, you're right, it wouldn't even be a question. The only other time I ever took a shine to someone like this was…"

"My son-in-law. Something I'm grateful for, by the way."

"Yes, well hopefully said son-in-law is the one making the coffee. Dunham's coffee sucks."

A short while later, carrying a cup, Alicia heads to communications. She calls up the colony, and she isn't surprised when Nathaniel is the one who is on the other end. "Answering the phone now, Commander?"

He snorts. "How is Doctor Scott?"

"Stable. We'll be heading out as soon as we can get everyone up and loaded into the vehicles."

"And how about our guest?"

"She's OK. Did you get my report?"

His voice is almost a growl. "I did. I almost hope that some more of those people come through, just so we could show them how we feel about men who mistreat women and people who use money and power like some sort of weapon." He pauses. "If we had an extra room…"

"I know. She had a nightmare last night about the pig who tried to assault her. She was terrified. I just want us to take care of her, Nathaniel. This poor girl has been through enough. Think about it – she spent a night out here by herself and survived."

"But that also means she's tougher than she seems, Alicia. I agree, though. She needs as easy a time as we can give her. I talked to Shannon. He's more than happy for them to take her in."

"That's what Elisabeth said. I know she'll be fine with them, but I admit it, I really want her with us." Alicia sighs and changes the subject. "What are we going to do about the potential that more people might come through?"

"I'm not sure yet. Let's talk about it when you get back. I was thinking about it and wondering how many poor souls have already come through that portal by accident? I was also thinking that it's probably only open intermittently just like ours was. So maybe it's already closed again."

Alicia nods. "Good point. All right, I'm going to go get everyone loaded up."

"Safe travels, Alicia, and I'll see you soon. Terra Nova out."

Less than an hour later, Alicia is finally herding everyone towards the vehicles. Caroline was the last to wake up, both Alicia and Elisabeth reluctant to try to rouse her, given how tired they knew she must have been. Now they're negotiating who will ride in which vehicle. Caroline is most comfortable with Alicia, Carter and Elisabeth, but one of them needs to go in the rhino with Doctor Scott.

Carter wants to ride in the rover as shotgun for them, but Elisabeth is also lobbying; they've been going back and forth for the last half hour. Alicia finally just calls it, impatient with their attempts to sway her. "OK, Elisabeth, in the back of the rover with Caroline. Carter, in the rhino with Doctor Scott, Dunham driving. Reynolds, with us, shotgun. Are we clear? Good."

She walks away, giving them no chance to argue. She stows her pack in the rear of the rover, but she almost loses her glowering expression when she hears Caroline say to Elisabeth and Carter, "She really is in charge, is she not? I think she may have actually given you both a fright."

Elisabeth has the good grace to laugh, but Carter just grumbles and stomps towards the rhino. They all climb in to their assigned vehicles, leaving the outpost empty for now. As Alicia directs the rover towards home, she's completely unaware of the four pairs of eyes observing them as they go.

By the time they're almost back to the colony, Alicia is pretty sure that Caroline has asked about a hundred questions. The girl is seated behind Reynolds, and Alicia can see her just looking out the window in wonder, something she's also done a lot of for the ride. Some of her questions have been surprisingly detailed, so much so that Alicia and Elisabeth exchanged glances over a few, especially those questions related to biology and botany.

The fact that the girl was raised by her father, a science professor, comes to mind. Over the noise of the rover, Alicia suddenly asks, "Caroline, you said your father taught the sciences at Oxford. What were his specialties?"

The girl looks at Alicia and then at Elisabeth. "Biology, especially zoology."

Elisabeth seems to get where Alicia is going. "Did you learn a lot from him?"

"I did. I took most of my education from private tutors, and my father taught me his fields. I spent a significant amount of time in his offices and in his laboratory."

"My dear, would you like to continue to learn zoology and biology? We can look into an apprenticeship for you in our research department."

Elisabeth sounds excited, but Alicia can see Caroline hesitating. "Sweetie, you don't have to make any decisions right now. You can take your time."

Sounding contrite, Elisabeth adds, "Of course, dear."

Reynolds has stayed quiet for most of the ride, but he pipes up, "Maybe we could just let her talk to Maddy?"

Alicia nods. "Good idea."

"Maddy? She is your daughter, Doctor, and the sergeant's wife, correct?" Caroline's voice sounds curious.

"Correct, dear. She's also about to be heading up one of Doctor Malcolm Wallace's research teams. He's our head of science, and she apprenticed with him."

Only about five minutes out from the fence, Alicia can hear the two women continue to talk in the back, but she suddenly feels on edge. She sees Reynolds tense up as well. "Wash…"

"Yeah. Something's out here."

"Carno?"

"Probably." A second later that supposition is borne out when they hear the sound of something very large crashing through the trees. Alicia hits her comm. "Dunham, Carter!"

She hears Carter's voice almost immediately. "We heard it too, Wash. What do you want us to do?"

"Floor it around us. Get the doc and the scientists inside the gate. Now, Carter. Go!" The sound of the crashing is getting louder, and the rhino flies past them.

She hits her comm again. "Washington to Terra Nova. Come in Terra Nova!" She leaves the channel open so all can hear, and she senses Elisabeth sitting forward. Waiting for the colony to respond, she yells, "Elisabeth, you two hold on. I think we have a carno."

Caroline's questions about what a carno is are drowned out by the increasingly loud crashing and the sound of Reynolds' gun powering up. "Lieutenant, this is Reilly."

"Reilly, get people on the sonics and get the gate open. The rhino with Doctor Scott and the scientists is coming ahead of us. We'll draw it off until they're safe. You've probably got about three minutes, tops."

"Yes ma'am! We'll be ready."

Alicia clicks off the comm, and the carno suddenly becomes visible, running next to them on Reynolds' side of the vehicle. She hears a quick intake of breath from Caroline, and then, Alicia's heart sinks when she sees a second carno, this one on her side. "Shit! Elisabeth!"

"What can I do, Alicia?" Elisabeth asks the question as Reynolds rises to stand on the running board of the rover.

"Drive! I need you to climb in under me. We have two of the goddamned things!"

With the sound of Reynolds' sonic rifle as background, she hears rather than sees Elisabeth scrambling forward. "Hold on, Caroline. Ready, Alicia!"

Taking a deep breath, Alicia reaches for the door opening and pulls herself to stand on the running board. She feels the vehicle lurch momentarily, but Elisabeth gets it under control in seconds. Alicia pulls her sonic pistol and starts firing at her carno, which has gotten dangerously close. "Go, Elisabeth! Go!"

She and Reynolds both continue to fire at the pursuing monsters, both of the creatures pausing for a moment with each hit. They burst out of the tree line and into the open field between them and the colony fence with the carnos just seconds away from them, but in the open field, Elisabeth truly can floor it.

They keep firing, and Alicia feels marginally better when she sees the gap widening, even if just a tiny bit. After another twenty seconds or so, she relaxes when she hears the sonic cannons on the fences start to go off, and she sees Reynolds stop firing. They grin at each other over the roof of the rover, and Alicia looks back to see the distance between them and the carnos becoming significantly larger.

She holsters her gun and taps Elisabeth on the shoulder. "We're good, Elisabeth, you can ease off a little so we don't slide into people when we get inside."

Elisabeth doesn't reply, but Alicia feels the vehicle slow a little. Moments later, they skid to a stop inside the gate, and Alicia and Reynolds both step off of the running boards. Elisabeth is a little pale, but she seems all right. "That was a good job, Elisabeth. A very good job."

She then hurries around to Reynolds' side of the rover. She can see that he's trying to cajole Caroline out of the back seat, with unsurprisingly little success. "Mark." She uses a quiet voice, and she holds up her hand when she sees others starting to descend upon them. He steps aside, and she leans into the rover to see Caroline cowering and trembling in a corner of the back seat. "Come out, sweetheart. We're safe, I promise."

After a few more moments the girl nods, edging towards the door. She emerges, immediately attaching herself to Alicia, burying her head in Alicia's shoulder and shaking as she clings to her. Like she does when Gracie has a bad dream, Alicia rocks slightly as she runs a hand through the girl's hair. "It's OK. We're OK, sweetie."

Alicia sees Nathaniel approach, a calm but scared-looking Gracie on his hip. He's joined by Jim, who has his arm around Elisabeth. Alicia is about to say something when she hears Caroline take a gulp of air and start to cry and quietly talk at the same time. "Please, Lieutenant. Let me stay with you. I am sorry. I will sleep on the floor, I do not mind. I am sorry. Please. Please."

Looking up at Nathaniel, Alicia can tell that he heard every word, as did Jim and Elisabeth. Nathaniel gives them an apologetic look, and then he says, "We'll get a room added."

Her shoulders shaking and still clinging to Alicia, Caroline nods her head. "Thank you."

As the girl continues to quietly cry, Alicia watches as Gracie leans over and whispers something in Nathaniel's ear. He smiles and puts her down. Gracie shuffles over to Caroline and tugs on her pant leg. "Miss Carowin?"

Caroline sniffles a little and looks down. She releases Alicia at the sight of the little girl. Alicia reaches down and picks Gracie up, settling the child on her hip. Gracie sticks out her hand. "I Gwacie, wemember?"

Sniffling again, Caroline takes Gracie's tiny hand in hers. She takes a shaky breath. "I do, Miss Gracie."

"You no cwy. My Mama and Daddy not luh-et anything happen to you, K? Dey alweady keep awl us safe. Dey can handle one more."

Alicia has to swallow a smile at that. Nathaniel steps over. "Yes we can, Bug." He turns to Caroline. "Welcome to Terra Nova, young lady. I'm sorry for the bumpy introduction."

"Thank you." The young woman seems at a loss, obviously still frightened.

Elisabeth smiles. "Caroline, this is my husband, Jim Shannon." She pulls Jim forward.

He smiles too, the comforting look Alicia has often seen him use with Maddy or Zoe. He extends his hand. "Miss Ashford, I'm happy to meet you."

She takes his hand. "Please, call me Caroline. Doctor, Mister Shannon, I apologize. I know I was to come and stay…"

Elisabeth holds up her hands. "Caroline, I understand. Just know that our door is always open."

Jim nods. "Of course. I'd feel safe with these two myself." He gives her a half grin as he cocks his head in the direction of Nathaniel and Alicia.

"Hey!" They all look at Gracie, who now wears an indignant expression. "Gwacie pwotect too!"

Alicia laughs and hugs her close. "That's right, Bug. You help too." Alicia looks at Elisabeth. "How is Doctor Scott?"

Carter's voice cuts in as he joins them. "He's stable. The ride pulled a stitch or two, but they're cleaning him up again now."

Elisabeth sighs. "That's my cue. I'll go and check on him. Jim, can you take my pack home?" He nods, and she looks at Alicia. "Let me know if you need me to go to the market with you later to help find some more clothes for Caroline."

"Thanks, Elisabeth. And seriously, great driving earlier." Elisabeth grins and heads in the direction of the infirmary.

Nathaniel leans down and presses a kiss to Alicia's temple. "I'm going to go talk to the construction manager, see how hard it'll be to add the room."

She smiles up at him as Gracie puts her head down on Alicia's shoulder. "Thank you. See you at home in a bit?"

"You will." He moves to get to Gracie, leaning down and kissing her little cheek. "Behave for your mama. She's had a long day."

"'K Daddy."

Carter speaks up. "Can I get your pack, Wash? I already dropped mine at home. I take it Miss Caroline is going to be staying with you instead of the Shannons?"

Caroline blushes, but Jim tries to make her feel at ease, reverting to his usual humor. "What can I say, Carter? She took one look at me and ran screaming for Wash and Taylor. And Gracie, of course."

Blushing harder, Caroline starts to protest, "Sir, I…" She seems to then notice the twinkle in his eye and the laughing expression. She smiles sheepishly. "Not at all funny, Mister Shannon." Her tone is scolding, but she wears a small smile.

He nods. "Now, ladies, can Carter and I walk you home?"

"Do we have a choice, Shannon?" Alicia arches an eyebrow at him.

"No. No, you do not." He actually sticks his tongue out at her, making her roll her eyes.

Caroline laughs quietly, making them all look at her. She smiles hesitantly. "Another sibling?"

Alicia nods and sighs dramatically. "Yes. He's the _oldest_, Carter is very much the middle child, and I am the innocent baby sister."

They all laugh at that, though Caroline looks slightly confused. They start to walk, and as they go, people stop and stare. Alicia starts giving them her best death glare, and the people staring skitter away. When they're almost to Alicia and Nathaniel's house, they hear a voice. "Dad! Dad!"

A winded Josh Shannon skids to a stop in front of them. "Is it true?"

Jim lifts an eyebrow at Josh, who clearly hasn't noticed Caroline. "Is what true?"

He grins. "Did Mom really drive a rover while Mark and the lieutenant were hanging off of it, shooting at a carno?"

Jim laughs, and Alicia snorts before answering, "Yes, but there were _two_ carnos."

"Awesome." Josh's grin is even wider. "I mean, awesome so long as everyone is all right?"

Alicia nods. "We are, and your mom really was great. She was acting like she's fine, but I think it freaked her out a little. Maybe go by and see her tonight?"

Jim shoots her a grateful look, and Alicia winks at him. She knows he and Elisabeth don't get to see Josh as much as they want to. Josh nods. "Really? Yes ma'am. I'll ask Boylan if I can get in late this evening. He's the one who heard what happened and told me. He likes Mom, so I think he'll be fine with it. I'll go talk to him…" Josh's eyes scan their little group, and Alicia can see the moment his eyes hit Caroline, because he freezes mid-sentence and his eyes widen slightly.

Jim must notice too, because he says, "Josh, this is Miss Caroline Mary Ashford." He turns to Caroline. "Miss Ashford, this is my son, Josh Shannon."

Under Josh's stunned stare, she blushes lightly and holds out her hand. "Mister Shannon."

He blinks and takes her hand as Alicia, Jim and Carter exchange amused glances. The young man clears his throat. "Miss Ashford. I heard about you this morning. Welcome to Terra Nova."

"Thank you, Mister Shannon, and you may call me Caroline if you wish."

Josh still holds her hand, something he seems to suddenly notice. He drops her hand and swallows hard. "And I'm Josh."

Caroline smiles prettily. "Josh."

Josh smiles back. "Caroline, may I show you around the colony tomorrow? I don't have to work until after lunchtime."

Caroline looks up at Alicia, and it takes Alicia a moment to realize that the girl has already mentally placed her in the role of guardian and is asking for permission. Alicia nods, and Caroline looks back at Josh. "I would like that very much."

All Alicia can think is that Nathaniel will be pleased because he'll get to try out his glowering face-of-a-teenage-girl's-father long before Gracie starts to date. As if he realizes what just happened, Jim snickers a little. Carter is also laughing quietly.

Josh's blue eyes widen, obviously realizing the same thing. "Oh, OK, yes. You'd like that. Um, I'll be by at nine?"

Alicia just answers this time, grinning gleefully. "Perfect. It's Saturday tomorrow, so Nathaniel and I will both be here. You can see us when you collect her."

Josh pales slightly. "Great." He looks at Caroline and brightens a little. "I'll see you in the morning."

She smiles, clearly oblivious to Josh's discomfort. "I look forward to it."

Josh backs away, stumbling slightly before turning and heading for Boylan's. They're all quiet for a moment before Gracie asks, "Mama, why Josh so scareded?"

At that, Alicia, Carter and Jim all burst into laughter. Gracie looks confused and Caroline even more so. Alicia hugs Gracie and pats Caroline on the shoulder with her free hand. "Come on, girls. Let's go home. We'll have cookies, and I'll explain. To both of you."

A short while later, Alicia and Caroline are seated on the sofa. Gracie, satisfied with Alicia's little white lie explanation that Josh was just nervous about asking a pretty girl to go walking with him, is in her room playing.

When she realized what she had done, and it quickly became clear that Caroline had looked to Alicia for permission entirely unconsciously, Caroline seemed concerned. "What's wrong, sweetheart?"

"I was quite presumptuous, was I not? I know I am merely a guest in your home, a guest in your lives. You are not my guardians. I should not force you to act as such." The girl shakes her head and looks down, clearly embarrassed.

"Caroline." She uses her fingers to tip the girl's face up. "Nonsense. I at least marginally understand the world you came from. I know it's unheard of for you to be so young and completely on your own. And considering that I went through that myself, I don't wish it on anyone. If you need Nathaniel and I to step in and be, for lack of a better word, _parental_ to you, we can do that." She grins. "But be careful what you wish for. I'm pretty sure Nathaniel will be pretty overprotective."

Caroline nods. "I think that would be nice." She looks away again. "I miss my father."

Alicia squeezes her shoulder. "I'm sure you do, sweetie."

Taking a deep breath, the girl looks up, clearly ready to talk about something else. "May I look at your books?"

"Of course!" Alicia gets up and goes to the two bookshelves, Caroline following. "Most of these are pretty old by my standards, but new by yours. The majority of them were published in either the late nineteenth century or in the twentieth. After that, books more or less went electronic. Like I was reading to Gracie last night."

Nodding, Caroline eagerly runs her fingers along the book spines, and then, her eyes widen. "Jane Austen?"

Alicia grins. "I didn't even think about it – you're from her time, almost exactly, aren't you?"

"Yes ma'am." She reaches forward and takes _Mansfield Park_ from the shelf. "Oh, I adore this one. May I?"

"Certainly." Alicia smiles. "Just be careful with them. They're all irreplaceable at this point."

"Oh yes. I shall take excellent care with it!" She turns the well-worn paperback over in her hands and her face turns nostalgic. "For me, this just was published last year. It is lovely to see her name on it."

Alicia looks at her curiously. "What do you mean?"

"Her books were published anonymously. My father knew of her family through a mutual friend. I met her once, not long after the publication of _Pride and Prejudice_. She was lovely. I do hope she wrote more after this one." She holds up _Mansfield Park_.

"I didn't know that, but how amazing that you met her. She did write a few more books, _Emma_, _Northanger Abbey_ and _Persuasion_."

Caroline brightens. "Do you have them all?"

Alicia grins. "I have all but _Northanger Abbey_ in print. That one is only on plex, but I'll get you one and show you how to use it." She takes the book from her and places it on the coffee table. "Now, we need to go get you some more clothes and something to make for dinner."

Alicia calls Gracie, and they all head out to the market. After they go through the first few vendors, Caroline stops protesting each purchase made on her behalf. While out, Alicia also stops by to see the man who made the two bookshelves in their living room, and she purchases a small dresser he has, arranging to have it delivered later this evening.

Caroline has been the recipient of a lot of stares, some welcoming smiles and a few unsolicited hugs, the most enthusiastic ones from Maddy and Zoe. When Alicia is satisfied that they have everything they need for Caroline, along with a few new dresses for Gracie, they head towards the food vendors to find something to make for dinner. They're all laden with bags, even Gracie, who drags the bag with her new dresses in it behind her. "Can I help you ladies?"

They all turn around. The voice made Caroline jump slightly, getting closer to Alicia, but Gracie just yells, "Daddy!" and throws herself at Nathaniel's legs.

Laughing, he scoops her up, taking her bag from her. He walks up to Alicia and Caroline. "Well, it looks like the three of you had a fruitful afternoon."

Alicia rolls her eyes, but Caroline blushes lightly. "We did, sir. The lieutenant has been so generous. I am afraid I will never be able to repay…"

Alicia puts an arm around her shoulders. "Stop that. First, I told you to call me Alicia. Second, there's nothing to repay. Don't give it any more thought, do you hear me?"

The girl nods. "Yes ma'am."

Exchanging a look with Alicia, Nathaniel asks, "Are you ladies hungry?"

"Yes! Gwacie wants noodles for dinner!" Alicia grins, knowing Gracie is talking about the food vendor who makes a type of pasta.

After a look at Alicia, Nathaniel blows a raspberry on Gracie's neck, making her squeal. "Sounds good to us, Bug."

With his free hand, he takes most of Caroline's bags, and he heads off towards the food vendors. Alicia and Caroline follow. Caroline clears her throat. "I've never had 'noodles.' What are they?" Alicia explains as they walk, realizing that she's probably going to be doing a lot of the same over the next few weeks and months.

Several hours later, after reading them more of _The Velveteen Rabbit_, Alicia tucks Gracie in and leads Caroline to the sofa in the living room. Caroline is dressed in a soft cotton gown she chose in the market, modestly long without being too restrictive. It also billows a little when she moves; Alicia knows this because she caught Caroline and Gracie spinning in Gracie's room earlier, both of them making their nightgowns swirl.

Alicia actually tucks Caroline into the sofa, made up like a bed for her. There is a glass of water on the coffee table, and Alicia sits next to it, watching as Caroline snuggles down into her makeshift bed, one of Gracie's stuffed teddy bears in her arms. Gracie presented it to her earlier, saying, "Miss Carowin, I think dere were bears where you come fwom. You take bear so you don't get scareded anymore. Pwesent fwom Gwacie."

Alicia reaches forward and brushes the hair from Caroline's forehead as the girl yawns. "Do you need anything else, sweetie?"

She shakes her head. "No ma'am."

"All right. If you need anything or get scared, Nathaniel and I are just in the next room. If you call out, we'll hear you." She stands, leaning down and dropping a kiss on the girl's forehead.

"Thank you for everything, Alicia." The girl yawns again, looking very sleepy.

"You're welcome, sweetie. Good night."

Caroline mumbles a good night and closes her eyes, and Alicia can see that she's out in seconds. Laughing softly, she turns out the lights and heads to their room, closing the door completely so she and Nathaniel can talk. Nathaniel is sitting up in their bed, reading something on his plex. He's in his usual boxers, but clearly out of deference to their young charge, he's also wearing a t-shirt.

Alicia changes out of her clothes and into one of his t-shirts too, and she comes over and sits on her side of the bed. "Gracie gave her a teddy bear so she won't, and I quote, 'get scareded.'"

He puts his plex aside and chuckles softly. "I like our kid."

She nods and takes one of his hands in hers. "I do too." She pauses. "Nathaniel, thank you for letting her stay here. She would've been fine with the Shannons, but she was just so terrified and upset."

He lifts their joined hands to drop a kiss on the back of hers. "No thanks necessary, Alicia. Anyway, after hearing her beg you to stay with you, there was no way I _wasn't_ going to let her move in with us. It's been a while since I've seen someone so scared."

"I'm glad she'll have her own space inside of two weeks. It's nice of the construction team to do the addition so quickly." She mentions what he told them over dinner about adding a room for Caroline. "What are we going to do about the possibility of more coming? Do you want to send troops back to the northern outpost, at least a small group?"

He runs his free hand through his hair. "I've been thinking about it. I don't know – I find myself hoping that it's already closed again and it won't be necessary to have troops out there."

She nods, and he pulls her close into his side. She sighs. "But at the same time, if anyone else does come through, unless it's a decent number of them and they're heavily armed, they'll be dead for sure."

"Agreed. Let's send eight or ten soldiers out there tomorrow. Dunham and Reilly can assemble the teams, and they can stay out there for a few days just in case."

She nods again, but adds, "We have to meet with Dunham and Reilly here, though."

He leans away and looks down at her, puzzled. "Why?"

She chuckles and tells him about Josh and Caroline's date tomorrow morning. He gets a feral grin on his face. "You're right. We have to be here. Can't let the boy think that he'll get away with taking liberties."

"He's not a boy, Nathaniel. He's in his early twenties."

He growls and moves quickly, surprising her by pushing her down onto the bed so that he is hovering over her. "All the more reason to scare the shit out of him."

With that, he leans down and kisses her hungrily. She responds, wrapping a leg around his hips and her arms around his neck. The kiss goes on for a while, him finally pulling away to let them both breathe. He moves down to the column of her neck, kissing and sucking lightly and one hand goes down to the edge of her t-shirt.

Her other leg comes up so that both of her legs are wrapped around him, and she arches upward into him, grinding their hips together. He groans softly and drops his head to her shoulder. Her hands make their way under his shirt, nails scratching lightly at the skin of his lower back. She leans up and nibbles at his earlobe. "We have to be quiet, Nathaniel. And we're not good at quiet."

He gives her the same feral grin he'd worn earlier, and his hand slips down, finding its way into her panties, making her arch again. Leaning down, he growls against her neck, "Well, I love a challenge, don't you, Lieutenant?"

Her hands move further down, squeezing his rear. "Damn straight, sir. Lead on." Her words make him chuckle and do just that, and they both become oblivious to anything but each other.

Unbeknownst to anyone in the colony, inside the tree line outside the gate, the eyes that followed their departure from the outpost are watching again, this time only three pairs instead of four. The sound of a flintlock pistol cocking pierces the night, and then it's silent again.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: **Set in the context of my other stories. The relationships are all established, the Sixers are re-integrated into the colony, and the Phoenix Group and Lucas are long gone. I just realized that I've never really ventured down the road related to the crate from the last episode.

There will be one more after this – this one has been a fun little ride for me!

**Disclaimer is as usual – no profit, not mine, just borrowing.**

_Brave men are all vertebrates; they have their softness on the surface and their toughness in the middle._ - Gilbert K. Chesterton

Alicia wakes up the next morning with her head on Nathaniel's shoulder, tucked into his side with her arm around his waist, glad that they've started letting some of the younger soldiers do weekend perimeter walks. They'd redressed after their activities the night before, but it proved unnecessary. Caroline didn't come in frightened as Alicia expected she might. She blinks and then grins when she hears the sound of Gracie and Caroline giggling in the living room.

She jumps slightly a moment later at the sound of Nathaniel's still sleep-gravelly drawl. "That's a nice sound, isn't it?"

Snuggling closer to him, she hums in agreement. "It is."

He hugs her tight against his side. "We should make them pancakes for breakfast. I wonder if she's had pancakes?"

She snorts. "'We' should make them pancakes?" She feels him chuckle, but something that has had her worried bubbles to the surface. "Nathaniel," she looks up at him, and he meets her eyes, "Are you sure you're all right with this? I know she's practically grown, but we're still taking on a lot here. I don't want you to feel like you've been cornered into it."

He leans down and presses a kiss to her forehead. "I don't feel that way. She's a sweet, innocent child, Alicia, and she's also delightful and good with Gracie. As much as I like Josh Shannon, though, all joking from last night aside, I think we know anything that happens with her needs to be slow. He needs to understand that casual isn't acceptable with her. Her world doesn't really include casual romance. It includes courtship and then marriage."

She nods with a smile. "Hopefully that will rub off on our other small person."

He winces. "She's not dating until she's your age. Maybe later."

Alicia laughs and leans up to drop a kiss on his neck, just beneath his beard. "Good luck with that, Commander."

He groans, and then they both look towards the door as it opens. They hear Caroline saying, "Miss Gracie, we shouldn't disturb them."

Gracie clearly does not listen, and moments later, a small black-haired blur is trundling up the bed between them, practically sitting square on Nathaniel's chest when he doesn't release Alicia to give her room. "Daddy! Gwacie need snuggles!"

Alicia struggles into a sitting position, extricating herself from Nathaniel – not easy, given that he's on her arm – and once she's upright, she holds out her arms to Gracie. Gracie grins and throws herself at Alicia, snuggling into her arms. Gracie then makes a face at Nathaniel, still stretched out on his back, and he laughs.

Alicia looks at the doorway, and Caroline stands there looking like she doesn't know what to do. Alicia beckons to her with her head, and Gracie must see it. "Carowin! It's Saturday. We do big pile of snuggles on Saturdays! You too!"

After an elbow from Alicia, Nathaniel also sits up and reaches over to grab Gracie. She squeals and then laughs as he tickles her, and Alicia smiles and holds an arm out to Caroline. The girl approaches hesitantly, and Alicia is amused when she sees that she still has the teddy bear from Gracie in her hand.

As the girl gets close to the bed, Alicia scoots towards Nathaniel, giving Caroline room to sit next to her. After a moment watching Nathaniel roughhousing with Gracie, Caroline perches on the edge of the bed next to Alicia. Alicia gently puts an arm around her and bumps her shoulder. "I take it you didn't do this sort of thing when you were little?"

Caroline blinks and looks at Alicia. "No. We were somewhat…reserved…at home." She looks down and sighs, but when she lifts her head again, she wears a small smile. "I miss my father and home, but this is nice." To Alicia's surprise, Caroline curls into her side. Looking up and catching Nathaniel's eye, Alicia smiles.

He smiles back, winking at her. "Who wants pancakes for breakfast?"

"Me!" Gracie stands up on the bed, making all of them laugh. Nathaniel scoops her up, making her squeal again, and he stands up.

"We'll go get everything out." He looks at Alicia with a twinkle in his eye. "But I promise not to try to cook anything."

Alicia snorts out a laugh, and Caroline sits up a little, looking confused. "Good idea, Nathaniel. We'd like the food to be edible. We'll be along in a moment." He leaves, grabbing a pair of light sweatpants out if his dresser before he goes.

Alicia looks at Caroline. "How did you sleep, sweetheart?"

She smiles. "Well. I did not have any bad dreams at all."

Brushing some hair out of Caroline's eyes, Alicia smiles back. "Maybe your bear helped."

"Alicia, may I ask you something?" Caroline suddenly looks shy.

"Sure, sweetie."

"Why did you become a soldier? Is that a usual occupation for women in this time?" Her eyes are wide with curiosity.

Alicia sighs. "That's two questions." When Caroline looks embarrassed, Alicia presses a kiss to her temple. "Sorry, poor attempt at humor. I'll answer your second question first. Yes, many women are in the military now. While there are more men, it's pretty normal to see a female soldier."

"And you fight with men, physically, that is?"

With a grin, Alicia nods. "I do. Sparring mostly these days, just to stay in shape. For the most part now, our enemies are limited to things that want to literally have us for dinner."

"But why did you yourself become a soldier?"

"It's a long story, Caroline, but the shortest version is that my father passed when I was just a kid, and my mother went when I was fourteen. I lived in shelters – places for people without a home – and on the streets for a few years. I joined as soon as it was allowed, at seventeen. It gave me a place to live, a way to survive."

Caroline looks shocked. "You had no family to go to? How terrible to be so alone so young." She looks down. "I am blessed to be welcomed by so many here."

"Welcoming those who need to be welcomed is something we, Nathaniel and I, believe in. You should ask Carter one day about how he came to be here." She tips the girl's face back up. "I was all right, Caroline. It was hard, and I was afraid sometimes, but I found my way."

The girl throws her arms around Alicia, hugging her close. "I am very glad you did."

"I am too." Alicia squeezes her close. "Now, let's go make breakfast before Nathaniel gets too impatient and tries to do it himself." She releases the girl and they both stand. Alicia, wearing just her panties and one of Nathaniel's t-shirts, goes and gets a pair of soft shorts from her dresser.

"Why is the commander not permitted to cook?" Caroline looks confused.

Alicia grins and slips the shorts on. "Trust me. You don't want him to." She holds out a hand to Caroline, and they walk out of the bedroom. "My husband may be good at almost everything, but he is an abysmally bad cook."

An hour later, they've all eaten, and Caroline is in the bathroom preparing to go for her walk with Josh. Over breakfast, Nathaniel had looked vaguely ill when Caroline peppered them with questions about "appropriate" behavior. It was settled that she was allowed to hold hands with Josh and even hug him or kiss him on the cheek, but only if she wanted to. It had taken everything Alicia had to keep a straight face throughout the conversation.

She and Nathaniel just finished talking with Dunham and Reilly, who left to assemble their teams to head back out to the northern outpost at noon. Reilly, who Nathaniel refers to as a "closet hugger," had embraced Caroline enthusiastically upon meeting her, promising her some "girl time" when she gets back from the outpost.

Gracie is with Leah and Sam Marcos and their mother for the morning, and Nathaniel heads out to the front deck to wait for Josh, planning to, his word, "educate" the young man with regard to their young guest. Alicia is sitting on the sofa reading a report on her plex when she hears the bathroom door open. "Alicia?"

She looks up, and her breath catches lightly. The girl is adorable, but Alicia can now see how truly pretty she is. She's freshly scrubbed, her long, blonde hair flowing to mid-back, and her blue eyes are bright with anticipation and nervousness. On her petite frame, she wears one of the dresses they found for her the day before.

They did buy her some more modern pants and tops, but today she opted for a simple sky-blue dress with a modest neckline, elbow-length sleeves and a full skirt going to just below her knees. She'd been hesitant about the length, but Alicia explained that they rarely wear long dresses now. Unbelievably, only because most of the clothes they find in the market are very utilitarian, it also has a sash at the waist, and it is tied in a bow at the girl's back.

With her dress, she wears the brown dino leather ballet type flat slippers they found for her. She holds a light blue ribbon and a brush in her hands. "Would you assist me with my hair?" The girl asks the question shyly.

Alicia puts her book down and stands up, walking over to her. "I'd love to. What would you like to do with it?"

"I saw a woman in the market yesterday with her hair down her back, with just a small portion pulled back and secured with a clip of some type. Is that proper for a walk with a young man? I always have worn my hair in a proper bun, but few seem to wear their hair up here, except those of you in the military uniforms and Doctor Shannon."

Alicia chuckles. "It's definitely proper for a walk with a young man. Come with me." She has her sit in a chair at the table, and as Alicia pulls her hair back, she asks, "Was there anyone special you left behind?"

"No ma'am." She sighs. "There was a young man in one of my father's classes, Mr. Caldwell. He was very intelligent and from a good family, but his parents rejected the idea of our courting, as I did not have any money to bring to a marriage."

Shaking her head, Alicia ties the blue ribbon into Caroline's hair, making a neat bow. "I'm sorry, sweetie. If it makes you feel better, we don't worry about that sort of thing anymore. You also aren't under any pressure to marry young. You can take your time, and you can live here with us for as long as you like."

"Will you teach me to fight?"

Caroline asks the question without looking up at Alicia, so Alicia squats down next to her. "Sweetheart, why do you need to learn to fight?"

She sniffles a little. "When my cousin tried to…" she takes a deep breath, "When he attempted to take me, I was able to escape by luck. He was impaired by drink and his balance was poor, and I was able to push him off and run. But I was otherwise unable to protect myself. Since it appears it is acceptable for women to defend themselves here, I would like to learn. Please?"

"Oh sweetie." Alicia pushes up and hugs the girl to her. "Yes, I can teach you. Reilly and I teach girls self-defense in a class. You can come to it. Even in our better world for women, men sometimes are inappropriate. We teach girls how to handle it." Alicia leans back. "You don't need to worry about Josh, though. He's a good young man."

"Does he not have a young lady already?"

"He did, before his family came to Terra Nova. She was killed before she could join him here." Alicia gives her an abridged version of the story – she doesn't want to frighten the girl with the dangers of the past. "That was four years ago. I think he's dated a little since, but nothing serious."

"How sad." She looks hesitant. "If I wanted to, as you said, take my time, do you think he would be patient?"

Alicia puts her hand on her cheek. "I don't know, sweetie, but I know that if he isn't patient, he's not the right man for you. The right man will wait until you're ready, especially for a girl as bright and lovely as you are." She stands up and takes the girl's hand. "Now come on. It's after nine, and if I'm right, Nathaniel's probably been toying with Josh for a while now. Don't be surprised if he's a little nervous when we get out there."

She giggles, surprising Alicia. "My father would hover menacingly the few times Mr. Caldwell came to see me. It would appear that it is one habit that has withstood the test of time."

"Nathaniel will be glad to know that it doesn't upset you. He's already feeling very protective of you, as I predicted he would." Alicia gives her an apologetic smile.

"I am happy that he feels so. I do not wish to be a burden."

"You aren't. Gracie already loves you, and I'd say we're not far behind her, sweetie."

When they step out onto the deck, Josh immediately rises to his feet. Alicia almost laughs out loud at the relief on his face. She grins. "Morning, Josh. Were you enjoying your chat with the commander?"

The young man shuffles his feet and swallows hard. "Yes ma'am."

Alicia sits on the arm of Nathaniel's chair. "Good."

She and Nathaniel watch as Josh greets Caroline, presenting her with a small, daisy-like flower. The girl blushes lightly, and she tucks the pretty little flower into her sash. The young people turn to Alicia and Nathaniel, and Caroline says, "Are we to meet at noon in the market for lunch?"

Nathaniel nods. "That's right, little one." He levels a hard look at Josh. "And you remember what I told you, young man."

"Yes sir."

They turn to go when Alicia pipes up, "And Josh?" He turns back to look at her. "Keep in mind that when the soldiers get in trouble, they only hope that Nathaniel is the one who'll be handing out punishments and not me – because if he's scary…"

"You're downright terrifying, ma'am."

She gives him an icy smile. "Got it in one, kid."

He swallows hard and nods, turning back to Caroline and offering her his arm. She smiles, clearly happy, and takes it. As the kids walk away from the house, Alicia looks down at Nathaniel. "Did you tell him to offer his arm?"

He grins. "I did. Apparently, though, I didn't need to. According to him, Shannon and Elisabeth also gave him ground rules and guidance over dinner last night." He bumps her with his shoulder. "Remind me how you ended up the scary one."

She leans down and drops a kiss to his temple. "Trade secret, Commander."

He chuckles and shakes his head. "So, we have a few hours before we have to pick up Gracie and meet Josh and Caroline at the market. Would you like to go for a walk too, Lieutenant?"

She grins. "Where to, Commander?"

He stands up and pulls her to her feet before leaning down and kissing her quickly. "Unmanned guard tower?"

"Sounds like fun," she shoots him a mischievous look, "But whatever will we do when we get there?" She heads inside to grab her small day pack and thigh holster. She knows it's safe inside the colony fence, but she feels naked without her gun.

He follows her, grabbing her from behind and pulling her close to him. "I'm sure we can find a way to kill some time." She laughs and he releases her, going to put on his own holster. A few minutes later they head out, holding hands and looking forward to a little quiet time together.

Just over two hours later, they're walking back through the colony to get Gracie and then to meet Caroline and Josh. They pick up Gracie, groggy from a nap Sam and Leah's mother got her to take, and Nathaniel carries her on his hip as they walk towards the market. Alicia looks through the slats of the fence, and she sees Josh walking with Caroline just outside. The gate is open as it often is during daylight hours, and Alicia isn't worried about them given the soldiers up on the guard towers.

She watches the two young people for a moment, Caroline enthralled by something Josh is saying, before she starts to turn to Nathaniel to point them out. Before she does, though, movement in her peripheral vision makes her freeze. Out of the shadows created by the fence line, three oddly clad men emerge, heading straight for Caroline and Josh.

In half a second, Alicia realizes that they are dressed as the dead constable had been, and she sees that they all have flintlock pistols in their hands. She can almost feel her maternal instinct kick in. Without a word to Nathaniel, Alicia takes off for the open gate, pulling her pulse pistol and powering it up as she runs. "Gun! Outside the fence! Gun!"

Her soldiers up on the fence immediately turn in the direction she runs. "Caroline! Josh! Behind you!" Josh and Caroline look confused for a moment, but Josh reacts quickly.

The young man turns, and seeing the men now approaching them at a run, he pulls Caroline behind him, shielding her. "Caroline, stay behind me!"

"Our quarrel is not with you, sir. We have come to take this criminal home to face justice!" One of the men shouts, lining up a shot. "Turn over that fugitive, and we will not harm you."

As she gets closer to them, Alicia sees Josh turns red in anger. "Over my dead body. You won't touch her, you lying son of a bitch!"

The man calmly levels his gun at Josh, and the other two men do the same. Alicia knows that the soldiers on the fence don't have a clear shot here, so without hesitation, she fires three quick shots. All three of the men yelp in pain, dropping their pistols. All three go off when they hit the ground, and Alicia hears Josh cry out and drop to one knee. "Josh!" Caroline's voice makes Alicia sigh in relief, guessing that she wasn't harmed, but she's worried about Josh.

She puts herself between Josh and Caroline and the men. In the background, she can hear Nathaniel yelling orders and the sound of feet pounding towards them. She growls out a warning. "You're going to want to stay where you are, gentlemen. I will not hesitate to shoot you again, and trust me when I tell you that it hurts a hell of a lot more close up."

"You will step aside, woman. This girl is a fugitive. She is wanted for murder." The man nearest to them, clearly in charge, steps forward menacingly.

Alicia snorts. "Yeah, I've heard that story already. Are you proud of the corruption in your system? How big a bribe did you receive?" Her eyes rake to the other men, one scornfully defiant like the leader, but the other looking somewhat embarrassed. "How about you two?"

The men all stand still, so Alicia glances briefly back at Josh and Caroline. "Josh, are you all right?"

"Yes, Mom can patch me up…Wash!" Josh's yell makes her turn back to the men.

By the time she does, the lead man is upon her. He grabs her wrist, making her drop her gun. He then relaxes his grip slightly, a mistake he'll likely regret. Alicia growls, "Corrupt piece of shit," and she easily pulls her arm free. She grabs the man's own wrist and yanks downward. He stumbles, and she releases him, spinning and delivering a hard elbow to his solar plexus. The man grunts and drops to his knees. Seeing red, she spins again and delivers a hard kick to his chin, and the man drops like a stone, out cold.

Nathaniel and more back up arrive as the man drops, but Alicia doesn't acknowledge them. She just advances on the other two men. "How about the two of you? Give me a reason, you worthless bastards."

One continues to sneer, but the sheepish one from earlier shrinks back, hands up in surrender. The sneering one narrows his eyes at her. "You vulgar bitch, protecting this ungrateful guttersnipe…"

From behind her, she hears another pistol power up and then Nathaniel's voice. "You watch what you say about Miss Ashford, sir, and I won't have to shoot a giant hole in your ass."

The man doesn't back down. "And what business is it of yours?"

Before Alicia can reply, Nathaniel growls, "She's our daughter, and if you say one more inappropriate thing in front of her, so help me, I will make you wish you were never born."

Alicia picks up her gun and powers it up again. "And he'll only get you when I'm done with you." She gives him her nastiest grin. "So I meant it. Give me a reason. I'm begging you."

For the first time, the scornful man falters. "Your daughter? We were told she was an orphan."

Alicia holsters her gun and stalks up to the man. Her face must be dark, because the man backs up half a step. "And why would that matter?" The man hesitates, clearly uncomfortable. "I know why," she gets up in his face, "It's because you could do this to an orphan easily, you could railroad her because she's on her own and has no one to defend her. It's easy to take your bribe, destroy her life, and walk away, right?"

The man doesn't speak, but after a moment of holding her icy gaze, he makes the mistake of giving her a slight affirmative nod. She turns as if to go, but then she whips back and delivers a vicious uppercut to the man's jaw. He drops, out with one hit. She spits on the ground next to him. "Pig."

She turns to look at the last man, and he shakes his head and holds out his hands in surrender. "I am sorry." For the first time, Alicia notices that he is considerably younger than the other two, maybe Caroline's age. "I received no such bribes. I work for Mr. Bailey," he indicates the leader, still unconscious on the ground, "And he made me come with them. There was a fourth, he was killed by the wild creatures last night. Please do not leave me to them, ma'am."

Alicia softens. She turns to see Nathaniel right behind her. He leans down and kisses her forehead. "You could have let me hit the second one. You got to hit two, and I didn't get to hit any. Not fair."

She laughs softly. She sees Reynolds over Nathaniel's shoulder. "Mark, gather some men to drag these two bastards to the infirmary. Under guard at all times."

She turns back towards the third man, and she and Nathaniel approach him. He cowers slightly. Nathaniel holds up his own hands this time. "Don't worry, son, I won't let her hit you." Alicia swallows a smile at that. "Son, were any more coming?"

The young man shakes his head. "I do not believe so, sir. Mr. Bailey and Mr. Thomas," he indicates the second man at the latter name, "Were acting on their own. The family pursuing this had little to no grounds for any private prosecution, and the other constables knew this. I found it distasteful, but I needed this position, as I had no other means of support. I am truly sorry."

Alicia and Nathaniel exchange a look, him giving her a slight nod. She looks at Reynolds again. "Mark, take this one back to the colony. I want him under guard for now, but find him a bed in the barracks. The other two go to the brig once they're conscious."

Reynolds nods. "Yes ma'am." He leads the young man away, but only after the young man thanked Nathaniel and Alicia and apologized directly to Caroline.

She's kneeling on the ground next to Josh, holding his hand. He has a pressure bandage on his leg, and his hands are covered in blood. Alicia turns to one of the other young soldiers. "Go get Doc Shannon and Mr. Shannon, double time." The kid utters a quick yes ma'am and heads for the gate at a run.

Alicia kneels down in front of Josh, a wave of guilt crashing over her. "Are you hit anywhere else? I'm sorry, if I'd known the guns would discharge when they dropped them…"

Josh shakes his head as she takes a look at his leg. "No, just my lower leg, and Lieutenant, it's OK. I'll be fine."

They hear a sniffle, and Alicia looks over to see tears on Caroline's face. Nathaniel sinks down next to her, and he opens his arms. She releases Josh's hand and plasters herself to Nathaniel, still crying. She has blood on her dress and in her hair, and Alicia can only imagine how upset she is. He wraps his arms around her and rocks just as Alicia does when comforting Gracie.

The thought of Gracie brings Alicia up short. "Nathaniel, what did you do with Gracie?"

He motions back towards the gate. "Reilly and Dunham were there loading up to head to the outpost. I did a handoff. She's with Laura."

At that moment, Jim and Elisabeth arrive, skidding up to them in a rover. Elisabeth jumps out first, immediately fussing over Josh. Alicia moves away, going to Nathaniel and Caroline, both of them standing now, Caroline still being hugged close by Nathaniel. When Alicia gets to them, the girl pulls free, launching herself at Alicia and clinging on. She starts to cry again, and Alicia just holds her close, petting her hair.

Nathaniel puts his arm around Alicia's shoulders as she holds the girl. Eventually, the tears subside to just intermittent sniffles. Alicia looks down at her. "Are you OK, sweetie?"

Caroline shakes her head, and she looks up at Alicia, a distraught look on her face. "Mama, I ruined my new dress."

Alicia smiles, her heart melting at the name, and she feels Nathaniel squeeze her shoulder as he chuckles. "Trust me, little one. Your mother can get blood out of fabric. She's had a fair amount of practice."


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: **Set in the context of my other stories. The relationships are all established, the Sixers are re-integrated into the colony, and the Phoenix Group and Lucas are long gone. I just realized that I've never really ventured down the road related to the crate from the last episode.

SO sorry for the delay in posting this – my muse has flown the coop, or, more specifically, is more focused on the piece of original fiction that I'm working on right now! This is long, though, so at least there's that!

**Disclaimer is as usual – no profit, not mine, just borrowing.**

_The ache for home lives in all of us. The safe place where we can go as we are and not be questioned._ -Maya Angelou

Alicia walks back towards the house, her arm still around Caroline. Nathaniel went to get Gracie, giving them time to get Caroline cleaned up. The sight of the blood on the girl's dress and in her hair would scare Gracie.

Once they're home, Alicia sends Caroline to the shower, and she takes her dress to the laundry room where she sets it soaking in a solution she has that, true to Nathaniel's word, should get the stains out of Caroline's dress. Despite the gravity of everything that just happened, Alicia has to chuckle quietly at Caroline, who, after bemoaning the fate of her dress, clearly realized that she sounded more upset about her dress than about Josh being shot while protecting her.

The girl had pulled away and walked over to the rover where Jim and Elisabeth were getting Josh settled to take him to the infirmary to see to his leg. Alicia had followed, hanging back. Jim and Elisabeth came over to Alicia to give the kids a moment, and they all exchanged an amused look when Caroline hugged Josh tight, clearly surprising him, and then she'd kissed him on the cheek and promised to come see him soon.

Alicia had been able to see the devious look on Jim's face at the slightly dazed, happy expression on Josh's. Alicia elbowed him in the side, making Elisabeth chuckle. "Be nice to him, Shannon. He was damned brave today. He protected her. At least tell him how proud you are of him before you tease him, OK?"

Jim had looked down at her in surprise, but he nodded. "I will, Wash. And I am, you know? Proud of him, that is."

Alicia had bumped him with her shoulder. "I know."

As Alicia comes out of the laundry room, Nathaniel walks in with Gracie, and Reilly is right behind them. Gracie runs over to Alicia, and Alicia scoops her up. Gracie clings to her, clearly upset about the gunfire earlier. Alicia's eyes go to Reilly and back to Nathaniel. He explains, "We sent Dunham and the others on to the outpost just in case, but until I know how we're going to deal with the constables, Reilly is going to hang around Gracie and Caroline when we can't."

Gracie sniffles. "Mama, why dose bad people try hurt Carowin and Josh?"

Alicia sighs and sits on the sofa, still holding Gracie. "Well, Bug, they aren't nice. They came from Caroline's time, and they wanted to take her back with them because of lies people told about her." Alicia leans away slightly and brushes Gracie's hair out of her little face. "But we won't let them hurt anyone else, OK? Your Daddy and I will make sure they don't."

Gracie nods, sniffling again. "'K, Mama."

The bathroom door opens, and Caroline emerges, hair damp and down, wearing some soft sweatpants and a long-sleeved t-shirt they got her yesterday. Gracie pulls away from Alicia, climbing down and going over and hugging Caroline's legs. "I gwad you OK, Bug's big sistuh. Mama and Daddy not wet bad men hurt you, 'K?"

Alicia smiles, and then both she and Nathaniel get a call on their comms. It's Elisabeth, letting them know that the two men Alicia knocked out have been moved to the brig. Alicia taps her comm to reply. "Elisabeth, is Josh all right?" At the question, holding Gracie's hand, Caroline comes over to the sofa.

Elisabeth replies, "He's off of his feet for a few days, and I am keeping him here tonight, but he'll be fine, Alicia. The gun fired small lead balls. A few gouged into his leg, which is why it bled so heavily. Also, I had Mark bring the young man who was with the constables over here so I could check him for infectious diseases. He's clean, and so were the two prisoners."

Alicia nods. "Good, and thank you for remembering to do that." She looks up at Caroline, who appears anxious. Alicia realizes what she likely wants. "Is Josh up for some visitors?"

Elisabeth chuckles. "If one is a pretty, young blonde, I'd say yes, he definitely is." Alicia hears the comm click to a private channel, and Elisabeth goes on quietly, "He really likes her, Alicia, but I don't want him to get hurt. Kara was enough for him to endure."

Alicia sighs, getting up and walking to the kitchen. "I know. And I fear the same thing for her. But if he's willing to be patient, Elisabeth, I do think she really likes him too. She's just going to need time."

"I think he's willing to give that, Alicia. He knows, too, that nothing really physical will happen between them unless he marries her. He seems oddly fine with that, which, to me, is another sign of how much he likes her."

"Agreed, that is a good sign." Alicia sighs, looking over at the sofa, where Laura sits reading a book to Gracie while Caroline listens. "Nathaniel and I need to go talk with our two guests, but we'll come over there with the girls and Reilly first. We need to let the young man know that he can't go home again."

Elisabeth sighs over the comm. "The poor thing. I spoke with him briefly when I was checking him. He's scared and very polite. He seems a good boy."

"OK. We'll head that way. Will Josh mind if Gracie is there? I want Reilly with both of them at least until we're done questioning the two prisoners."

"He won't mind. We'll see you soon, Alicia."

They end the conversation, and Alicia returns to the living area. She catches Nathaniel's eye, and almost like he can read her mind, he says, "Who wants to go visit Mr. Shannon in the infirmary?"

"Me!" Gracie jumps up from her place on the sofa. "I get a fwiend to bwing him so he not be lonely! Come help me pick, Waura!" She runs to her room, dragging a laughing Reilly behind her.

Alicia laughs and sits next to Caroline on the sofa. She looks upset, and says, "Why would he want to see me now? I am the reason he was injured."

"Nonsense, sweetie," Alicia runs a hand through the girl's hair, sweeping it out of her face, "Those awful men are the reason he was injured. That's not your fault."

Nathaniel sits on the coffee table and gently pats her knee. "Put your boots on, little one. Trust me, the boy wants to see you."

She looks up, her eyes glistening with unshed tears. "How can you be so certain?"

He leans forward and cups her cheek with his palm. "Because if I were him, nothing would make me feel better more quickly than my pretty girl coming to see me."

The girl blushes lightly and wipes at her eyes before throwing herself at Nathaniel. He smiles, hugging her to him. Over her head, he and Alicia exchange a smile. She pulls back and sniffles, and then she goes over to the small dresser for a pair of socks and she sits and pulls on the new boots Alicia bought for her in the market. Watching the girl, Nathaniel moves to the sofa to sit next to Alicia. He softly offers, "I've gotten way too attached to that child already."

Alicia laughs quietly and puts her head on his shoulder. "I know what you mean. And by the way, well done, Papa."

He chuckles. "Thanks. Believe it or not, living with women has taught me at least a few things."

She grins and sits back up. "I told Elisabeth we're going to talk to the young man at the infirmary first, and that we're then going to have a chat with our two 'guests' in the brig."

"Sounds like a plan, Lieutenant." He sighs. "I feel bad for the boy. Poor, desperate kid."

She nods, standing up. "I do too. If he wants to, and if we think he seems trustworthy, maybe we can let him join security."

"Not a bad idea." He stands up too, adjusting his shoulder holster and walking to the rack by the door to get their jackets. "But what the hell are we going to do with the other two?"

"I have no clue." She shakes her head. "If we turn them out, we both know it's a death sentence."

He nods, but gives her a look when they see Reilly and Gracie return with a small stuffed ankylosaurus for Josh. They're joined by Caroline, and the five of them set out, Nathaniel walking with Caroline and Gracie while Alicia and Reilly follow. "Thanks for hanging around today, Reilly. We really appreciate how good you are with Gracie, but I hate turning you into a glorified babysitter."

The younger woman shakes her head. "Ma'am, I love the little bug. I'm happy to look after her anytime. You know that."

"I do, but I know we need to be respectful. Most of the time when we ask you, it's not an order. You know that, right?"

Reilly grins at her. "Most of the time, ma'am?"

Alicia laughs. "Yes. You'll know when it's an order."

"Fair enough, ma'am."

They get to the infirmary and go in. Alicia and Nathaniel look in on Josh, and satisfied that he's all right, they leave the girls and Reilly with him, Caroline sitting right next to him and holding his hand, and he's holding Gracie's dino in the other. Alicia grins, as it's clear that Josh isn't in any pain, or if he is, it's clear he's not feeling it.

Nathaniel puts a hand on her back, guiding to the room where Elisabeth has the young man from the past. It's clear he noticed Josh's demeanor too, as he leans down and says quietly, "Nothing like a pretty girl to make the pain go away."

She just shakes her head, still grinning. "Boy really is a goner, isn't he?"

They both sober as they enter the room with their new guest in it. Now dressed in BDUs and a t-shirt, he jumps to his feet when he sees them, clearly a little afraid of them both. Elisabeth, who had been sitting with him to try to help him be calm, nods to them both before leaving, muttering, "Be kind. He's terrified," under her breath.

They'd already decided to let Nathaniel do the talking, as Alicia is decidedly the feared party. She stands away from the biobed while Nathaniel takes the stool Elisabeth had been using. Nathaniel motions to the bed. "Have a seat, son."

The young man sits, taking a deep breath. "Am I to be punished?"

Alicia and Nathaniel exchange a look before Nathaniel shakes his head. "That's not our plan. You seemed honest when you said that you were just under orders, doing your job. We both understand that you likely came from a situation where you had little choice."

The young man looks down at his hands. "I did not know Miss Ashford was innocent, not until we arrived here and I overheard a conversation between Mr. Bailey and Mr. Thomas. I was going to challenge them, but then Mr. Whitestone was killed along with our horses. I knew then that I likely needed them to survive."

He looks up at Nathaniel with frightened eyes. "What are the monsters here? We rode miles through the woods, moving very fast on the horses, but the whole time it seemed there were eyes on us. I used to hunt the woods with my father. I recall what it was like to stalk, but yesterday, I felt like the hunted."

Alicia and Nathaniel both blink at the young man's outburst. Nathaniel gives him a game smile. "Son, there was a fourth man?"

"And you said _horses_?" Alicia chimes in.

He nods. "Yes. A giant creature, the largest living thing I have ever seen, killed them last night, in the woods near your fences."

"That was likely a carnotaurus, young man. You and those other two are lucky to be alive." Nathaniel looks at Alicia, and she gives him quick nod. He turns back to the young man. "Son, we're going to take a risk on you, leave you free. My name," he holds out his hand, "Is Commander Nathaniel Taylor. I'm the leader of this colony and of our military."

He motions to Alicia as the young man shakes his hand. "This is Lieutenant Alicia Washington. She's my second in command and my wife. We took Miss Ashford into our care after Lieutenant Washington found her in the woods. As you might recall, you don't want to get on her bad side."

The young man nods to Alicia as she does her best to hide her smirk. He looks back at Nathaniel. "I-I'm Edward Mallory." He swallows hard. "May I apologize to Miss Ashford? I would like to very much."

"Well, Edward, welcome to Terra Nova, and yes, you can apologize to her later. Now take a deep breath, son, because we have some bad news for you."

Half an hour later, Alicia and Nathaniel emerge, leaving the poor kid stunned and trying to process the knowledge that he cannot go home. Reynolds is there, and he comes up to them. "Did you tell him?"

Alicia sighs. "Yeah. He's in shock. We told him we'd find a place for him, either in security or on a construction or agriculture team, that he can just let us know what he wants to do. He's nearly twenty, by the way."

Nathaniel adds, "Reynolds, keep an eye on him. Assign someone to help him adjust. We're going to let him stay in the barracks, because we both have a feeling that he's going to opt for security. Can you take him back there now? Elisabeth already cleared him."

"Yes sir." He shifts a little. "Ma'am, sir, can I ask you something?"

Exchanging a look with Nathaniel, Alicia says, "Go ahead, Mark."

"Maddy wanted to know if she could meet Caroline. She was excited to hear about her interest in science, and she asked me to ask you two about how to approach her. She doesn't want to make her uncomfortable or anything."

Looking up at Nathaniel again, Alicia nods. "Mark, we need to talk about it. She can certainly meet her, but as for talking about science, we'll let you know and let Maddy know. We do appreciate her wanting to help – let her know that, OK?"

He smiles. "Yes ma'am. And for the record, that's what I told her you'd say."

They nod at Reynolds, who heads off to collect their newest colonist. Alicia looks up at Nathaniel. "We need to go deal with the other two."

He sighs, running a hand through his hair. "Something tells they won't be as interested in settling down here."

"Agreed. They aren't going to believe us when we tell them they can't go home. They'll think we're holding them as some sort of punishment."

Putting a hand on her back, he directs her back towards Josh's bed. When they get there, Gracie is seated on the edge of his bed on one side of him, telling a story from her school complete with sound effects and hand gestures. Caroline is at his other side, sitting on a stool and still holding his hand while they both laugh at Gracie. Reilly and Elisabeth are leaning against the wall, watching them with smiles on their faces.

They stand there for a moment watching, and then Nathaniel clears his throat. They all look up, and Gracie says, "Daddy, Mama, I tell dem about when fwiends painted walls at school and when we got paint on da teacher and…"

Knowing that this story is about half an hour long, Alicia muffles a laugh as Nathaniel holds up a hand. "I remember, Bug. It's a good story. You told me and Mama last week." Gracie beams, and Nathaniel turns to Elisabeth and Reilly. "We need to go talk to our other two guests. Reilly, can you please stay here with the girls and Mr. Shannon?"

"Yes sir. I'll look after them."

Alicia nods at her. "Thanks, Reilly." She walks over to the bed. "Caroline, Bug, you two be good for Laura, OK?"

Gracie stands on the bed and hugs Alicia. "OK, Mama."

Caroline nods. "Yes ma'am."

Alicia smiles at her, and with a look at Reilly, who gives her a reassuring smile, they leave. As they walk towards the brig where the other two men are being held, Alicia asks, "So, how are we going to play this?"

He snorts and then indicates himself. "Bad cop." She lifts an eyebrow, but he points at her and gives her an almost feral smile. "Worse cop."

She grins back. "Works for me," she pauses, "I know this will sound awful, but considering we haven't gotten to do this in a while…"

He laughs. "This is going to be fun."

As they descend into the underground brig, they both grow serious, any mirth disappearing completely. They have the two men in separate cells, but Nathaniel nods to the guards to get them and bring them into the interrogation room they have. Alicia and Nathaniel enter that room to wait. Moments later, the two men are brought in, both dressed in modern clothes, just as the young man in the infirmary had been.

The guards push the men into chairs and cuff them to the chair backs. After saluting Alicia and Nathaniel, they leave, closing the door behind them. Nathaniel steps forward while Alicia hangs back, leaning against the wall, arms crossed over her chest.

She knows she appears relaxed, but every muscle is coiled like a spring, ready to react. By the set of his shoulders, she can see that the same is true of Nathaniel. They both look at Nathaniel, but she can see their eyes darting over to her now and then. As Nathaniel starts to speak, they focus on him.

Over an hour later, they climb the stairs. The men had been completely resistant to the truth of their situation. They both demanded to be taken back to their home, and eventually, Nathaniel gave up. For now, unfortunately, they know they have to keep the men here in the brig. Otherwise, they could be a threat to the colony, specifically to Caroline. They left them in interrogation for dinner, and then the guards will be putting them back in individual cells.

They head to the command center, intending to write up reports on what all has transpired. They don't report back to the future anymore, but they still like to document things. As they walk, Alicia taps her comm. "Washington to Reilly."

The younger woman's voice replies almost immediately. "Yes ma'am?"

"Are you still at the infirmary?"

"No ma'am. The doc ran us out. She wanted Josh to get some sleep. We're back at your house. I stopped and got something to make for dinner, so I'm starting on that with the girls. Caroline actually knows how to make gingerbread, and she's been doing that. They're both fine, ma'am."

"OK. Keep the door locked, and thanks for looking after them, Laura. We'll be home after we write up some reports. Maybe half an hour or so."

"No problem, ma'am. We're having a good time."

She laughs and ends the call. "Apparently, they're cooking."

He grins. "Looks like Reilly is making a new friend?"

"I think so," Alicia pauses, "Caroline asked me this morning if she could learn to fight."

He looks at her in surprise. "Why does she need to learn to fight?"

She shakes her head. "She said she couldn't really defend herself against the man who tried to assault her. I think, instead of putting her through the full class, I'll let Reilly teach her one on one. She might feel more comfortable with that."

He nods. "Poor kid. As weird as this world must be for her, she'll probably be happier here than she was there. It doesn't sound like she had anyone."

"Yeah. I remember what that was like. At least she had her housekeeper and butler trying to help her."

He takes her hand and squeezes it. "Well, now she has us. And, as far as I can tell, the Shannons, Reilly and Reynolds, too."

"We do kind of excel at the instant-family thing, don't we?" She grins. "I mean, hell, if we can tolerate Carter, a nice girl like Caroline is easy."

He laughs as they climb the stairs to command, still holding her hand. Right around thirty minutes later, they're both finishing up their reports. She saves hers and gets up from her chair at the conference table, stretching her back and walking over to Nathaniel's desk. She sees him save his on his plex, and she starts to say something when a commotion outside gets their attention.

They both grab the body armor they keep here and immediately head out onto the balcony, Alicia also grabbing a pulse rifle as she follows Nathaniel, and they see activity by the gate and hear shouting. She's reaching for her comm when it goes off. She sees Nathaniel reach for his too, and Reynolds' voice suddenly sounds in their ears. "Commander, Wash, the prisoners escaped!"

They both have their armor on in seconds, and in unison, they bolt towards the steps, both of them taking two steps at a time, hitting the foot of the stairs at a dead run. Nathaniel is yelling into his comm as they go. "Reynolds, where are they? Do we have eyes on them?"

Knowing that Nathaniel will get the information they need, she follows him but ends her end of the call with Reynolds. She hits her comm again. "Laura!"

"Ma'am, what's wrong?"

"The prisoners escaped. I don't think they know where Caroline is, but you keep the door locked, and you keep your hand on your gun. Shoot to kill, Laura, if they try to get in."

"Yes ma'am. Nothing will happen to them Wash, you have my word on it."

"I know, Laura, thanks."

She ends the call, still hot on Nathaniel's heels. They're heading for the garage, she assumes to get a rover. "Did they leave the colony?"

He nods. "Yes. Not long after we left them. The guards opened the door to give them some food, and those bastards used the chairs to hit the boys over the head. We got the alert when the first one came to."

She shakes her head. "We should have put them back in their cells."

He shrugs, skidding up to a rover and jumping in. "We're rusty, Alicia. It's not like we have a lot of prisoners these days. The worst we get is an occasional drunk and disorderly at Boylan's."

She jumps in the passenger side, readying the pulse rifle for predators, not the escaped prisoners. "True. It's a good problem to have."

He floors the accelerator. "Amen."

As they tear out, she sees Reynolds and Curran each taking a rover with another soldier with a weapon riding shotgun. She looks at Nathaniel. He must sense it, because, as they fly through the gate, he yells, "You know those unlucky SOBs are bound to attract a carno."

To anyone else, those words might sound cold, but Alicia knows Nathaniel says them without humor, even dark humor. Neither of them wishes death by carno on the two constables. The men have no idea what they're up against. She powers up her rifle. "You're probably right."

He turns the rover into the trees after they get word from the gate regarding the direction the two men took into the woods. She can hear the other two rovers behind them, and she taps her comm on to talk to Nathaniel. "I'm going to get up and look for signs of them."

He nods and taps his own comm on. "Keep your gun ready, Alicia."

"Will do." Leaving her comm open, with a fluid, practiced motion Alicia stands up on the running board of the rover, one hand holding on and the other holding the rifle. Ahead, she quickly spots some recently beaten-down underbrush. "Eleven o'clock, Nathaniel. Through the underbrush."

They suddenly hear a roar, and the ground shakes. Alicia mutters, "Shit," at the same time as Nathaniel.

She hears a click in her ear, the comm channel opening, and she hears Nathaniel's voice. "Reynolds, Curran, get your gunners ready. I'm pretty sure a carno found our boys."

His order is answered with a unison, "Yes, sir!"

They hear a scream and the rover lurches as Nathaniel pushes it harder. Alicia keeps her eye out, and a moment later, she sees a horrifying sight. One of the two prisoners, Alicia can't see which one, literally is ripped in half by a carno. Alicia scans quickly for the other man, and she spots him, frozen on the edge of the clearing.

She yells, "Nathaniel!"

He answers, "I see him!" and steers the rover towards the terrified man.

Into the open comm channel, Alicia calls, "Mark, Curran, we're going for the survivor. Cover us – if that carno turns, you do your best to draw it off!"

They both call their affirmatives as Nathaniel steers the rover closer to the man. They skid to a stop in front of him, and, recognizing which one he is, Alicia yells, "Mr. Bailey, get in!"

The man remains frozen, staring at the creature tearing his friend apart. Nathaniel leans out. "Bailey, now! It won't be occupied long!"

As if on cue, the carno turns its massive head towards them. The man stumbles back, away from the carno but also away from Nathaniel and Alicia's rover. He turns and runs into the underbrush, even as Nathaniel and Alicia yell at him not to.

Alicia sees Reynolds and Curran opening fire on the carno, but it ignores them, heading off after the man who is on foot – natural selection at its most obvious – even as the thing passes within ten yards of them. She leans down. "Nathaniel, aren't we going…"

He shakes his head and yells into his comm, "Reynolds, Curran, can either of you get ahead of that bastard? The man rabbited into the woods. He's scared out of his mind."

Reynolds comes back, "We can try, sir."

He turns the wheel and heads off in the same direction as Curran and Reynolds. Alicia stares at him, and then reality sinks in. They can't chase the thing. They'd be too close, too easy for it to come after them. She sinks down into her seat, clutching the rifle tight. "Shit."

Nathaniel nods. "We can't go, Alicia. It'd kill us, and we can't risk it."

"I know." She props the rifle on the floorboard, pointing outward. She drops her head into her free hand.

A moment later, they hear another scream over the open comms, and her head pops up. Before they can ask what happened, Reynolds' voice fills their ears. He sounds upset. "We're too late, ma'am, sir. He's dead, and we're running, just in case the carno decides that two isn't enough for one evening."

As Nathaniel turns the rover back towards the colony, Alicia drops her head back into her hand. She feels surprising tears pricking at her eyes. "Damn it. He was so scared, Nathaniel."

He takes one hand off the wheel and squeezes her shoulder. "I know. At least it sounded quick."

They spend the rest of the ride home in silence, Alicia still watching closely for more carnos. As they move through the gates, she heaves a sigh, still bothered by the end the two men came to. Carter, Shannon, Elisabeth and Guz are all at the gate when they skid to a stop. Alicia and Nathaniel climb out. Elisabeth moves towards them immediately, but Alicia catches her eye. She shakes her head.

Elisabeth turns a little pale. "What happened?"

As the other two rovers skid under the gate, Nathaniel comes to stand next to Alicia. "Carno."

That one word says it all, and they go silent except Carter, who mutters, "Damn."

Alicia nods. "Yeah. When the area seems clear again, we'll go out and try to collect what's left of them."

Nathaniel squeezes her shoulder again. "They weren't our friends, but we'll do what we can to give them a proper burial."

A short while later, Alicia and Nathaniel are making their way home. Nathaniel takes her hand again, but it feels like melancholy has descended over them like a blanket.

They already sounded the all clear to Reilly, who is waiting for them at the door when they get there. "The girls are in Gracie's room. Caroline finished making the gingerbread and has been reading Gracie's books to her. She was _very_ amused by _Green Eggs and Ham_, so they also read _Horton Hears a Who_ and _Fox in Socks_, and they're reading _The Lorax_ now."

That seems to lift some of the heaviness that taken over, and Nathaniel grins. "I speak for the trees."

The two women smile. Alicia can smell dinner as they come inside. "You're going to stay for supper, aren't you, Laura?"

The younger woman nods. "I'd love to. I thought I could go read to Gracie for a bit, though, so you two can talk to Caroline, tell her what happened?"

Alicia sighs, but Nathaniel answers for them. "Good idea, Reilly. We'll be in here," he indicates the living area. They both drop their armor near the door.

"I'll send her out to you." Reilly leaves, heading to Gracie's room. A moment later, Caroline emerges to the sound of Gracie giggling and Reilly laughing. They see Gracie's door close most of the way.

Nathaniel perches on the coffee table while Alicia sits on the sofa, and he beckons Caroline over to them. She looks concerned. "Has something happened?"

Alicia holds her arm out, and Caroline sits next to her, curling up and relaxing into Alicia's side. Alicia runs a hand through her blonde hair. "Sweetheart, about the three constables who tried to take you, one of them, the young man, Edward Mallory, is being allowed out and free. He told us he only went along under orders and was told you were guilty, and we both believe him. He seems a decent young man, so we're letting him choose a job and letting him bunk in the barracks with the younger soldiers."

She nods against Alicia's shoulder. "He seemed more hesitant than the others."

Nathaniel pats the girl's knee. "That's because he was, little one."

Alicia hugs her closer. "He wants to apologize, sweetie," feeling Caroline tense a little, Alicia adds, "But when and if you actually see him and talk with him is up to you."

"Thank you." She wraps her arms around Alicia's waist, clinging to her. "There is more, is there not?"

Nathaniel pats her knee again. "Little one, the other two men, we had them in our brig," she looks a little confused, so he amends, "Our jail."

She nods. "Had?"

He gives her a gentle smile. "Smart girl. Yes, had. They escaped, little one."

Alicia feels the girl tense again, so she runs a hand through her hair again. "They can't hurt you now, sweetie."

She sniffles. "I do not understand."

Nathaniel moves from the table to the sofa, sitting next to Caroline, putting her between himself and Alicia. He puts an arm around them both. "They left the colony fences, little one, ran into the woods. While it's safe to walk where you and Josh were yesterday, it's not so safe to go into the woods without vehicles and large weapons."

Alicia meets Nathaniel's eyes over the girl's head, and he gives her a nod to finish the story. "Sweetheart, we went after them, but do you remember those large creatures that were chasing us the other day?"

The girl sniffles and nods against Alicia's shoulder, so Alicia goes on, "I'm afraid that Mr. Thomas and Mr. Bailey encountered one. Without weapons, they were helpless against it. They're both…"

"They are gone?"

Nathaniel answers, "They are, little one. I'm not happy that they're dead. We tried to help them. But I am happy that at least you don't have to worry about them anymore. You're safe now."

She sniffles again, continuing to cling to Alicia. "Safe." Alicia just lets her hold on, and Nathaniel tightens his arm around them. After a few moments of silence, Caroline asks shakily, "Am I expected to move in with other young people soon?"

Alicia furrows her brow. "No, sweetie. Why would you think that?"

"Josh told me that he lives with other people his age instead of with his family. I thought it might be expected." She shivers a little. "I do not want to leave here."

"You don't have to." Nathaniel's voice is gruff. "Did Josh say that you did?"

"No!" She is quick to defend Josh. "I just assumed it was the order of things."

Alicia leans down and presses a kiss to her forehead. "Well, sweetie, first, a lot of kids here do like to move out, to be independent. But you do what feels right to you. As for the order of things, well, this is your lucky day."

The girl leans back and gives them both a questioning look. Alicia grins. "You've been adopted by the people in charge, sweetie. We pay very little attention to adhering to the order of things. You'll figure that out the longer you're with us."

"Damn right." Nathaniel smiles too. "And woe to the people who try to push you into anything."

Alicia feels the girl relax against her. Caroline sighs. "Thank you, thank you both, for giving me a home and family again. I miss my father, but I like it here. Everyone is so kind and so open, not like home, where we all are reserved and proper. I am glad to be here," her voice drops to a whisper, "I did not like being alone."

This time Nathaniel combs through her hair. "You don't have to worry about that ever again, little one."

She hugs Alicia again, murmuring, "I love you, Mama," before pulling back and turning to Nathaniel. She hesitates briefly, and then she surges towards him, hugging him too. "I love you, Papa."

He looks surprised for a moment, and then he nearly crushes the girl to him. He sees Alicia watching them with a light sheen of tears in her eyes, and he smiles at her, clearly feeling more than a little choked up himself. "We love you too, little one."

She sniffles again and pulls back. "I am sorry I am occupying so much of your common space." She looks at her new things next to the dresser Alicia bought for them.

"No worries on that, little one," Nathaniel ruffles her hair, "We'll have your room added in no time."

She nods. "Should I go and collect Laura and Gracie for us to put supper on the table? We cooked for you!"

Alicia grins. "We'd love that, and thank you, sweetheart."

The girl jumps up and heads to Gracie's room. Alicia scoots over and tucks herself into Nathaniel's side. "So, looks like we're now a family of four."

He chuckles. "Looks like it. Didn't see this one coming."

She grins and shakes her head. "Tell me about it."

He hugs her to him. "By the way, I have a surprise for you."

"What?" She leans away from him, sitting up a little.

He brushes some hair out of her eyes. "When I talked to the construction manager about adding Caroline's room, I asked him about another addition," at her expectant look, he goes on, "With the added person, I thought it might be nice to have a second bathroom. Since we have an empty exterior wall and plenty of space outside the house on that side, I'm having them add a bathroom onto our bedroom."

She actually squeaks happily at that, hugging him. He laughs. "So, I take it you approve."

She leans back enough to kiss him soundly. "I do. Can we have a big walk-in shower? Please?"

He laughs again at her enthusiasm. "Way ahead of you. Big shower, two showerheads." He reaches down and slides an arm under her legs, lifting her into his lap. "And I, for one, cannot wait to break it in."

She grins. "Sounds like fun." With a leer, she leans forward and kisses him, and for a moment, they get lost in each other.

They pull back abruptly after several seconds when they hear a laugh from Reilly and a sharp intake of breath. They look up to see a grinning Reilly and Gracie next to Caroline, who is blushing bright red. Reilly lets go of Gracie's hand, and she surges forward, trundling up onto the sofa with Alicia and Nathaniel. Alicia moves off of his lap to make room for Gracie.

Once she's settled, Gracie looks up at Caroline, who still looks shocked. Gracie grins. "Don't wowwry, Carowin. You get used to it. Daddy weally wikes kissing Mama."

At that, Reilly loses it, cracking up completely. Alicia and Nathaniel both start laughing too, and Nathaniel says, "Sorry, little one. We'll try to be a little more discreet."

Caroline smiles hesitantly. "I do not mind. I was just surprised. As I said, people of this time are far more open. I will grow more accustomed to it, I am sure. It is nice to see people so open with their affection."

Gracie bounces in Nathaniel's lap. "Daddy, I told Carowin she has to marwy Josh, because I want to be a fuh-lower girl again!"

"Did you now?" Nathaniel lifts an eyebrow at her.

Alicia looks at Caroline and sees that she's now blushing even more crimson than before. "Bug, I think that's up to Caroline and Josh, but they've only been on one date."

Gracie looks a little crestfallen, so Reilly adds, "Bug, I'm sure we can find a reason to dress up soon."

"What about an afternoon tea?" Caroline looks at Alicia and Nathaniel. "Could we have Gracie's school friends over for tea? I can make all of the needed cakes and sweets. I did them for my father when he had faculty teas at our home."

Gracie turns wide, hopeful eyes to Nathaniel and Alicia. He exchanges a quick glance with Alicia, and then he says, "I don't see why not, little Bug, but we do need to wait until after we build Caroline's room."

Her little face falls a little, so Alicia jumps in, "That's perfect, though, because it gives us time to plan and make the tea very special, Bug."

She brightens again. "'K, Mama! Gwacie and Carowin can get new dresses?"

"Of course! You can't have a proper tea without new dresses!" Alicia looks up and winks at Caroline, who smiles bashfully.

"Mama, you wear dwess too."

Alicia blinks, and Nathaniel chuckles. "Indeed. I think you have to wear a dress for a tea, Alicia."

She narrows her eyes at him, and Reilly, obviously aware that this is suddenly a dangerous conversation, says, "Bug, Caroline, let's get dinner warmed up and on the table," and she leads the girls to the kitchen area.

Alicia crosses her arms across her chest. "Traitor."

He smiles sheepishly. "What can I say, I like looking at your legs."

She starts to retort, but then an idea hits her. With a sly grin, she calls, "Bug, don't you think Daddy should be at the tea too?"

Gracie runs back over, climbing back into Nathaniel's lap, and Alicia notices that Reilly is now choking back laughter. Gracie's smile is huge as she bounces on Nathaniel's lap. "Yes! Daddy, you come too, but you haveta wear suit wike Unca Carter wore when mawwied Auntie Skye!" She pokes him in the chest, "Not your uni, um, uniforwm, but a suit!"

Alicia relishes the pained expression on Nathaniel's face, and she stands, a victorious grin on her own. She leans down to kiss his cheek and whispers in his ear, "You really should know better than to annoy me, Taylor."

He snorts as she walks away. She laughs to herself as she hears Gracie babbling on about the party. When she gets to the kitchen, Reilly is smirking. "Always good to be reminded to not to get on your bad side, ma'am."

Alicia laughs again. "Glad to be of service, Laura."

Looking confused, Caroline asks, "Why do you not like dresses, Mama?"

Alicia sighs and shakes her head. "That's a long story, sweetie. Let's put dinner out, and I'll explain."

As Alicia helps Reilly and Caroline put dinner on the table, she can't help but smile when she considers their surprising new family dynamic. She launches into the story about why she hates dresses, taming it a little for Caroline's benefit, and the evening moves on as if this is how things have always been.


End file.
